Tout ce que je veux pour Noël
by Veda Leen
Summary: Dès que l'adulte tue le mythe de l'existence du Père Noël, il oublie le miracle du vrai partage qui existe dans le cœur de l'enfant.   - Michel Bouthot
1. Chapter 1

**Tout ce que je veux pour Noël...**

_« Dès que l'adulte tue le mythe de l'existence du Père Noël, il oublie le miracle du vrai partage qui existe dans le cœur de l'enfant. » - Michel Bouthot._

Cela allait être leur premier Noël entre père et fils.

Hayley avait toujours été a plus douée d'entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait des fêtes de Noël. Elle savait quel sapin choisir, comment décorer entièrement leur maison et faire que Noël soit présent dans leur foyer. Mais Hayley n'était plus là et il allait devoir prendre le relai et donner à son fils, un merveilleux Noël.

Il ferma jusqu'en haut la fermeture éclair du manteau de Jack, qui était emmitouflé dans son écharpe et son bonnet lui tombant presque sur les yeux. Aaron ajusta le bonnet pour que Jack puisse voir quelque chose.

La neige tombait à gros flocons à l'extérieur mais Jack avait insisté pour aller chercher l'arbre de Noël cet après-midi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Aaron avait déjà du repousser plusieurs fois à cause de son travail. Une fois Jack habillé, Hotch enfila sa veste et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Prêt bonhomme ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête comme il le pouvait mais avec une énergie débordante. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Jack avança d'un pas rapide vers le hall d'entrée. Aaron pu voir les yeux de son fils s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvrit la neige. Une fois dehors, Jack ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper de la neige dans ses mouffles.

- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourra aller au parc ? demanda Jack en levant ses yeux vers son père.

- Je croyais que tu voulais aller acheter le sapin ?

- Oui, mais après ! s'expliqua le garçon.

Aaron savait que ça leur ferait du bien à tout les deux de prendre un peu l'air et Jack avait besoin de se dépenser. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était resté enfermé à la maison.

- On a intérêt à se dépêcher de choisir un sapin alors ! lui répondit Aaron.

- Oui !

L'enfant lui prit la main et tira pour que son père avance plus vite.

Il y avait très peu de circulation à cause des chutes de neige mais les trottoirs restaient praticables. Jack avait de l'énergie à revendre et ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue même après avoir marché plus d'une demi-heure dans la neige et le froid. Les enfants étaient vraiment incroyables.

Jack était tellement pressé d'arriver à la vente de sapin qu'il faillit bousculer une femme sortant d'un magasin. Cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnu et quand elle se tourna vers lui, il reconnu ce regard. Emily Prentiss. Elle était elle aussi emmitouflée dans un manteau, une écharpe rouge qui lui couvrait presque tout le bas de son visage et recouverte d'une capuche. Lorsqu'elle vit les Hotchner, elle dégagea son visage et un merveilleux sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Hey. Bonjour ! les salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Mily ! lança le garçon.

Aaron allait le reprendre mais il se souvint de ce qu'Emily lui avait un jour à bord du jet, alors qu'ils rentraient d'une enquête, et qu'Aaron s'était excusé de la familiarité de son fils vis à vis d'elle.

- Jack est enfant charmant et très attachant. Il peut m'appeler Mily s'il le veut.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la question de Prentiss.

- Où allez-vous si gaiement ?

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le fit à sa place.

- On va acheter notre arbre de Noël ! t-il tout fièrement.

Emily lui sourit et leva les yeux vers Hotch.

- Toi aussi tu vas acheter ton sapin ? demanda l'enfant.

Elle le regarda amusé et hésita à lui répondre.

- Il te faut un sapin pour que le Père Noël puisse y déposer tes cadeaux, renchérit l'enfant voyant l'hésitation d'Emily.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas souvent chez moi... commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

Aaron comprenait parfaitement cela.

- le pauvre arbre de Noël serait bien triste tout seul, finit-elle par dire.

Jack l'observa un instant. Aaron vint au secours de Prentiss.

- Jack, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, il n'y aura plus sapin !

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que c'était impossible. Aaron prit la main de son fils. Jack leva à nouveau les yeux vers Emily.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous pour choisir notre sapin et comme ça on pourrait demander au Père Noël de déposer tes cadeaux sous notre arbre.

Emily fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup Jack, c'est très gentil de ta part mais...

Jack ne laissa pas Emily finir sa phrase. Le "Mais" sembla le déranger et il regarda son père.

- Je crois que le Père Noel serait d'accord, dit-il à l'attention de son père.

- Je suis sûre qu'Emily à beaucoup de choses à faire Jack, lui répondit-il.

Emily se demanda un instant s'il avait répondu cela car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle les accompagne ou alors pensant qu'elle avait réellement d'autres projets. Et c'était le cas. Elle baissa les yeux vers Jack. Quand elle vit le regard de Jack se voiler d'un léger voile de déception, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps. Hotch n'avait peut-être pas envie qu'elle se joigne à eux, ce qu'elle comprenait très bien.

- Je suis sûre que ton papa et toi trouverez le plus beau sapin, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Avant que les deux adultes aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack continua.

- Dans l'histoire de Noël que nous a lu la maitresse à l'école, ça dit que personne ne doit rester seul à Noël et que tout le monde a le droit à un cadeau.

- C'est très gentil à toi de penser à moi, Jack, mais...

Elle fut interrompu à nouveau par Jack.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lança un rapide regard à Hotch. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à cet enfant.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir mais...

Il attrapa la main d'Emily et sans laisser le temps aux deux adultes de réagir, il avança d'un pas décidé. Aaron n'eut pas la force de le contredire. Ce petit bonhomme avait le don de le surprendre et il venait de lui donner une belle leçon de générosité. Les enfants avaient tout naturellement l'esprit de Noël.

Emily lança un regard à Aaron, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Avant qu'ils aient pu échanger le moindre mot, ils étaient arrivés à la vente de sapin. Jack lâcha leurs mains pour courir près d'un arbre. Emily se tourna vers Hotch.

- Je suis désolée... commença t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Jack sait être très convainquant quand il le veut, lui répondit-il.

- Papa !

Ils entendirent Jack appeler Aaron. Ils le virent près d'un immense sapin.

- Il a aussi le goût de la démesure, lança-t-il à l'attention de Prentiss avant de rejoindre son fils.

- Celui-là Papa ! lança le garçon quand son père fut à ses côtés.

Emily était restée en retrait laissant Père et fils partager cet instant.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop grand, lui répondit Aaron.

Jack regarda de nouveau l'arbre.

- Il ne rentrera malheureusement pas dans notre appartement, expliqua Hotch.

Jack sembla déçu et se dirigea vers un autre sapin. Aaron regarda son fils s'éloigner. Il détestait voir ce regard chez son fils, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber très longtemps Jack, qui repartit à la recherche de son sapin. Emily remarqua le regard triste de Jack mais aussi de son papa.

- Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là, lança Emily au garçon en montrant du doigt un sapin qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle puis regarda l'arbre qu'elle lui montrait du doigt. Son visage s'illumina tout d'un coup et il courut auprès de celui-ci. Emily lança un regard à Aaron, prête à s'excuser si elle avait été trop loin. Mais elle ne fit rien. Hotch ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

- Papa ! Celui-là, il rentre dans notre appartement ! fit remarquer le garçon.

Le sapin choisi restait encore très grand mais Jack avait raison. Celui-ci rentrerait plus facilement dans leur appartement. Il s'approcha de son fils et posa un main sur son épaule.

- Celui-là me semble parfait !

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant. Il se tourna vers Emily.

- Comme ça, on aura de la place pour tous les cadeaux ! Lança-t-il tout naturellement.

Hotch et Prentiss sourirent à la remarque. Emily remarqua le nez tout rose de Jack.

- Et si on laissait ton papa acheter votre arbre de Noël et que nous allions acheter des chocolats chauds pour nous réchauffer ? proposa-t-elle à Jack.

- Oui ! répondit l'enfant.

Emily regarda Hotch pour lui demander l'autorisation. Il lui lança un léger sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers son fils.

- Tu donnes bien la main et tu écoutes tout ce que te diras Emily, Jack ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis Emily et lui s'éloignèrent vers la petite brasserie qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

Aaron fit signe au vendeur qui se tenait non loin et qui avait suivi le choix de loin. Il arriva tout sourire, portant son bonnet de Père Noël.

- Votre femme et votre fils ont très bon goût Monsieur.

Aaron eut d'abord le réflexe de le corriger, puis se ravisa. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails. Trop de douleurs étaient liées à tout cela. Il se contenta de lancer un léger sourire. Le vendeur attrapa le sapin et l'enfila dans sa machine pour l'emmitoufler dans un filet. Tout d'un coup, Aaron se dit qu'il aurait peut-être été préférable de venir en voiture, car rentrer jusqu'à chez eux à pied avec cet arbre n'allait pas être simple.

Le vendeur termina sa tâche et Hotch le régla juste avant que Jack et Emily soit de retour. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux, Emily tenant dans ses deux mains deux gobelets en plastique de café et Jack, tenant le manteau d'Emily de sa main libre et de l'autre, son petit gobelet de chocolat chaud. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas en renverser.

Arrivée à bon port, Prentiss tendit un gobelet à Aaron, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Jack commença à déguster avec précaution sa boisson chaude. Quand il relava la tête vers Emily et Hotch, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la moustache chocolatée qui s'était formée au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

- On peut aller au parc maintenant, demanda l'enfant.

- Et que fais-t-on du sapin ? fit remarquer Hotch.

L'enfant comprit quel était le problème et sembla ennuyé.

- Je peux vous le garder, proposa le vendeur, toujours à leurs côtés. Je suis encore là pour un bout de temps.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Hotch.

- Pas du tout !

Le vendeur tira le sapin jusqu'à un endroit à l'abri. Jack piétina d'impatience et essaya de finir rapidement son chocolat chaud.

- Jack, vas-y doucement ! Le réprimanda son père.

Emily sourit en voyant le petit air coupable de Jack. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'allait pas arrêter de neiger de si tôt.

- Il risque de neiger toute cette fin de semaine, lança Hotch.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Nous allons avoir droit à un Noël tout blanc, lui répondit-elle.

- C'est plus pratique pour le Père Noël de poser son traineau quand il y a beaucoup de neige, fit remarquer Jack.

Il ne perdait pas le nord remarqua son père. Prentiss s'approcha de l'enfant et se pencha vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu as écris ta lettre au Père Noël ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'enfant. Et j'espère qu'il l'a bien reçu.

- Le Père Noël reçoit toujours les lettres qui lui sont destinés, le rassura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Jack.

- Oui. Quand j'étais enfant, je voyageais beaucoup à cause de travail de maman, mais le Père Noël recevait toujours mes lettres et trouvait toujours ma maison, où que je me trouve, lui expliqua Prentiss.

L'explication d'Emily sembla lui convenir. Il finit la dernière goutte de chocolat chaud qu'il restait dans son gobelet.

- J'ai fini mon chocolat. On peut aller au parc maintenant ?

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Demanda Aaron.

- Non ! Répondit rapidement Jack.

Emily regarda le père et le fils une dernière fois avant de les saluer.

- Amusez-vous bien au parc...

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? L'interrompit Jack.

Emily avait sûrement envie de rentrer chez elle maintenant, pensa Hotch. Elle avait déjà été adorable en acceptant de venir choisir leur sapin avec eux. D'une certaine manière, il avait été rassuré de ne pas affronter cette épreuve tout seul. Prentiss avait un don avec les enfants et son fils ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Prentiss regarda Hotch, comme pour avoir son approbation, avant de répondre à son fils.

- Il se fait tard et...

- On s'amuse bien au parc ! En plus, il doit y avoir plein de neige ! Renchérit Jack.

C'était étonnant de voir l'enthousiasme de ce petit garçon. Elle était déjà tombée sous son charme lorsqu'il avait fait une visite surprise à son père en arrivant, avec Jessica, un soir au bureau, alors que Hotch faisait des heures sup. Il lui avait posé des tas de questions sur son travail et sur son papa. Emily avait su trouvé les mots justes et cela avait semblé rassurer Hotch qui la remercia pour son tact.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Hotch, qui à son grand étonnement, vint soutenir son fils.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'abandonner à porter ce gigantesque sapin tout seul !

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Elle n'y avait même pas penser.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Emily pour rejoindre Jack et s'amuser avec lui dans la neige. Aaron observait cette scène du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient installés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Même si ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Jack était devenue plus simple et qu'ils devenaient plus proche l'un de l'autre, il devait avouer qu'il avait encore quelques appréhension lorsqu'il s'agissait de simples plaisirs avec son fils.

Tenir le rôle du père et de la mère était difficile.

Mais il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par une boule de neige lui arrivant en pleine poitrine. Il resta un moment immobile avant de lever les yeux et de voir les deux conspirateurs. Jack se cacha tout sourire derrière Emily, qui elle aussi, affichait un immense sourire. Mais elle soutint son regard comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- est-ce vous qui auriez fait... ça ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le sourire d'Emily ne disparut pas malgré l'air sérieux qu'avait affiché Aaron. Celui-ci enleva le reste de neige qu'il restait sur son manteau puis se leva lentement.

- C'était trop tentant, avoua sans honte Emily.

Aaron ajusta ses gants puis se baissa pour ramasser de la neige. Jack qui comprit ce que son père avait derrière la tête, éclata de rire et se cacha un peu plus derrière Emily. Hotch ne dit toujours rien et commença à former une boule entre ses mains.

Prentiss recula de quelques pas, en faisant attention à Jack derrière elle. Elle était heureuse de voir Aaron réagir de cette manière. Le père et le fils avaient besoin de partager des moments de complicité comme celui d'une bataille de neige et pour cela, elle était prête à se « sacrifier ».

- Jack, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lança Emily à l'enfant.

Aaron venait de terminer sa tâche et se rapprochait dangereusement. Emily et Jack s'armèrent eux aussi de boules de neige et se fut Jack, trop impatient, qui lança les hostilités. Il lança à son tour une boule de neige sur son père. Aaron riposta et une bataille de boules de neige commença, entre cris de surprise et rires.

Emily réussit à se retrouver à l'écart et à observer la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Un père et un fils partageant un moment de joie et de complicité. Aaron venait d'attraper Jack par la taille, à le soulever et le rouler dans la neige. Emily sourit, émue par ce tableau.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux Hotchner se tourner vers elle, avec un étrange sourire, elle comprit ce qui l'attendait. Aaron et Jack s'armèrent de neige alors qu'Emily tentait de trouver un moyen de repli. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que Jack et son père lui envoyèrent leurs boules de neige. Elle éclata de rire et se prépara à riposter. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est un bras qui viendrait l'attraper par la taille et qu'un petit bonhomme s'acharnerait à la recouvrir de neige.

Pris dans le jeu, ils tombèrent tous les trois à terre.

- C'est bon ! Vous avez gagné ! Lança Prentiss avant de ressembler à un bonhomme de neige.

Aaron cessa son attaque et s'assit à ses côtés. Quand à Jack, il cessa lui aussi et s'allongea aux cotés d'Emily. Ils reprirent tous les trois, leurs souffles.

Jack se tourna vers Emily et l'observa, chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite alors que cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Aaron. Prentiss se tourna à son tour vers le petit garçon et elle tomba sur son regard pensif. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit en retour.

- Regarde Mily ! Je fais l'ange ! Lança le petit garçon en gesticulant dans la neige.

Cet enfant la touchait plus qu'elle ne le voudrait et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas autant s'attacher. Elle se redressa en secouant un peu son manteau recouvert de neige. Elle croisa le regard de Hotch et il comprit que ce moment était terminée.

- Jack, il se fait tard. Il va falloir penser à rentrer, expliqua Aaron à son fils.

- Déjà ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Il faut encore que nous installions le sapin...

- Oui ! cria le garçon en se levant d'un seul bond.

Les deux adultes se levèrent à leur tour.

- Papa, on pourra le décorer ce soir ? Demanda avec impatience l'enfant.

- Il est déjà tard et demain, il y a école, répondit doucement Aaron à son fils.

Le garçon prit son petit air déçu.

- Mais on pourrait peut-être commencer demain après l'école ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Proposa Aaron.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à nouveau.

Emily regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée et elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de l'aider dans les préparatifs de Noël. Même si l'événement n'était que dans 3 semaines, Elizabeth Prentiss aimait que tout soit parfait et puis c'était l'occasion de dîner entre mère et fille.

- C'est moi qui mettrait les lumières, lança à nouveau Jack, tout gaiement.

Aaron prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, et ils avancèrent lentement vers la boutique du sapin. Il sentit que Prentiss restait légèrement en retrait. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais vous laisser...

- Déjà ? Lança l'enfant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'elle vit le petit regard triste de Jack et Aaron l'interrompre.

- Vous allez me laisser porter cet immense sapin tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Ce moment passé à trois avait été agréable et son fils avait été rayonnant plus qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à cet instant pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec son fils, et ressentir à nouveau l'absence qu'Haley avait laissé.

Elle lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son triste sort, pensa t-elle.

- D'accord. Je vais vous aider à rapporter ce sapin chez vous, répondit-elle

Jack sauta presque de joie et continua d'avancer tout gaiement. Emily croisa le regard d'Aaron et vit le soulagement chez lui. Elle comprit à cet instant, que le mois de décembre allait être difficile pour ce père et cet enfant. Alors si elle pouvait les aider, un temps soit peu, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle avança plus rapidement et les rejoignit.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sauta dans son lit et se glissa tout seul sous les couvertures. Aaron l'observa un instant. Il grandissait tellement vite. Ce n'était plus le bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, ni le petit bonhomme a qui il avait fait faire ses premiers pas. Non aujourd'hui, c'était un petit garçon, très éveillé et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

- On pourra retourner au parc avec Mily, lança d'un seul coup Jack en regardant son père.

Aaron resta un moment silencieux avant de rejoindre Jack et s'asseoir sur son lit.

- On s'amuse bien avec elle. Elle est drôle ! continua à expliquer Jack.

Hotch sourit à la remarque de son fils. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient passé un très agréable moment. En plus d'avoir un don avec les enfants, Prentiss avait le don de le surprendre.

- Oui, on s'est bien amusé mais tu sais, Emily doit avoir pleins d'autres choses à faire, expliqua Hotch à son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? demanda innocemment Jack.

-Et bien…

Hotch devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fils.

- Tu sais qu'elle travaille beaucoup. Elle doit avoir envie de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille, continua Aaron.

- Mily n'est pas mariée et n'a pas d'enfants, répondit rapidement Jack.

- Oui, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a pas de famille. Ses parents et ses amis ont sûrement envie de passer des moments avec elle… expliqua Hotch.

- On est ses amis nous aussi, fit remarquer le garçon.

Pourquoi les enfants arrivaient à trouver une réponse à tout et avaient toujours des tas de questions auxquelles les adultes avaient toujours beaucoup de mal à répondre.

- Emily a déjà été très gentille de nous avoir accompagné choisir le sapin et de nous avoir aidé à le ramener à la maison. ..

Son fils l'interrompit.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait retourner au parc ! lança-t-il très sûr de lui.

Aaron était à court d'arguments.

- On verra ça plus tard bonhomme. Il est temps de dormir maintenant, fit remarquer Hotch en bordant son fils.

- Papa ?

Aaron leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Tu travailles demain ? demanda-il à son père.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu pourras donner ça à Mily ? demanda Jack en lui tendant une feuille pliée en deux sortie de sous sa couverture.

Aaron prit délicatement la feuille dans ses mains.

- Je peux voir ce que c'est ? demanda Aaron à son fils.

Jack se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant. Aaron ouvrit la feuille et découvrit un dessin fait par Jack. Cela représentait leur après-midi. Jack avait dessiné trois personnes et Hotch devina parfaitement l'identité de chacun : Jack, Emily et lui. Jack s'était dessiné allongé dans la neige avec Emily entrain de faire l'ange, Hotch assis à côté. Aaron ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le dessin de son fils.

- Je t'en ai fais un aussi ! lança l'enfant en sortant un autre dessin de sa couverture et le tendit à son père.

C'était un dessin d'Aaron, Jack et Emily portant le sapin. Hotch laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est magnifique ! Merci Jack.

Il embrassa son fils.

- Il est temps de dormir maintenant. J'espère que tu ne cache rien d'autres sous ses couvertures, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Jack sourit à son tour et secoua la tête.

- Bonne nuit Jack, dit-il avant de se lever du lit et d'aller éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

Aaron resta un instant à regarder son fils fermer les yeux et commencer à dormir avant de retourner dans le salon.

* * *

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Emily fut sortie de ses rêveries par sa mère. Elle leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de réception mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter, fit remarquer sa mère sur un ton léger.

- Désolé, répondit simplement Emily. Tu disais ?

Ce qui étonna sa mère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement.

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de cette réception, lança d'un seul coup Elizabeth Prentiss.

Le regard et l'attitude de sa fille avaient changé et même si elle n'était pas très proche, elle pouvait voir quand sa fille se comportait de manière étrange.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que tout soit réglé ce soir… demanda Emily.

- Je m'en sortirais mieux toute seule, répondit Elizabeth.

Emily n'allait pas contredire sa mère, cette fois. Elle était bien trop heureuse d'échapper à tout ça.

- Tu as la tête ailleurs ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Elizabeth à sa fille.

- Oui, tout va bien maman, répondit rapidement Emily.

- Tu arrives en retard à notre rendez-vous, tu n'écoutes que d'une oreille ce que je te dis et tu es perdue dans tes pensées. Je pourrais croire qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça, expliqua Elizabeth.

Emily sourit à la remarque de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas réellement un homme… mais plutôt un petit garçon, répondit Emily en repensant à cet après-midi.

Sa mère n'ajouta rien de plus attendant avec impatience la suite. Un silence s'installa avant qu'Emily ne comprenne qu'elle devait aller plus loin dans son explication.

- J'ai croisé Aaron Hotchner et son fils Jack tout à l'heure en ville.

Elizabeth comprit tout de suite en voyant le regard de sa fille s'illuminer de quoi il s'agissait réellement mais elle préféra ne pas intervenir et la laisser expliquer la situation.

- Jack a insisté pour que je les accompagne choisir leur arbre de noël. J'avais oublié comment l'esprit de noël peut être agréable et doux.

Sa mère savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée dans ce domaine. Ni le père d'Emily d'ailleurs.

- Jack arrive à rendre les choses les plus simples, magnifiques ! continua Emily.

Elizabeth regarda sa fille parler et la trouva radieuse. Elle sourit.

- Nous avons fait un arrêt par le parc et… cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fais une bataille de boules de neige ! narra Emily en souriant.

- On oublie bien vite en grandissant ! ponctua Elizabeth.

- Oui… répondit Emily pensive.

Puis un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emily, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa mère.

- Quoi ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Jack m'a demandé si j'allais acheter moi aussi un arbre de noël. Je lui ai répondu qu'avec mon travail, je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion d'être chez moi...

Elle marqua une pause.

- Il m'a offert d'avertir le Père Noël que pour cette année, il devrait déposer mon cadeau sous son sapin, finit-elle de raconter.

- J'espère que tu as accepté ? lança Elizabeth.

Emily la regarda, surprise.

- Oh s'il te plaît Emily. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta confidente la plus proche, mais j'ai pu constater à quel point tu étais attaché à cet enfant ainsi qu'à son père…

- Maman…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire.

Elizabeth marqua une pause en regardant sa fille, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que la politique peut faire comme mal ! continua-t-elle.

Emily regarda sa mère. Oui, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais tout n'était pas une question de politique dans cette histoire.

- Crois-moi maman, j'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'une question de politique ! expliqua Emily.

- J'ai tout donné, tout sacrifié pour ma carrière et crois-moi, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde pour tout changer. Parce que les plus beaux moments sont ceux que tu as passés cet après-midi.

Emily était touchée que sa mère se confie à elle de cette manière et qu'elle se sente assez proche pour discuter avec elle de tout cela. Contre toute attente, sa mère avait raison. Même si elle adorait son travail, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que cet après-midi, avec Jack et Hotch.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à attendre de ce moment. Hotch et Jack avaient leurs vies, elle la sienne. Son travail faisait partie de sa vie, d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner. Elle devait avouer que sa mère avait raison. Le travail n'était pas tout dans une vie. Mais la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait inclure dans sa vie, lui était impossible, voir interdit.

- Des moments que je garderais très précieusement, répondit Emily en terminant la conversation.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

- J'ai cru que cette journée de paperasserie n'allait jamais finir, se plaignit Morgan en éteignant son ordinateur.

Rossi descendit dans l'enclos des profileurs et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

- Hey Rossi ! Vous venez boire un verre avec nous ? demanda Morgan en se tournant vers lui.

- Désolé. Mais j'ai d'autres projets, répondit rapidement Rossi.

Garcia arriva à cet instant à ses côtés.

- Rossi ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Apparement il a d'autres projets, répondit Reid.

- Une femme ? soupçonna très rapidement Garcia.

Personne ne pu répondre à cette question mais chacun avait des doutes.

- Je suis prête ! lança JJ en arrivant dans l'enclos.

- C'est partit, dit Morgan en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fit passer JJ et Garcia devant lui puis remarqua qu'Emily n'avait pas bougé. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Emily ?

- Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins. Je dois encore terminer deux ou trois petites choses, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe d'y aller.

Derek la regarda un instant en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être aussi important mais elle avait sûrement ses raisons. Il rejoignit JJ, Garcia et Reid.

Prentiss se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur et sourit en répondant à la question suivante. Elle était heureuse d'avoir demander de l'aide à Peneloppe car le lien qu'elle lui avait trouvé, était vraiment super. Elle valida toutes ses réponses et attendit quelques secondes avant d'avoir le résultat. Elle était tout excitée à l'idée de faire cette surprise.

Tout s'afficha à l'écran et elle sourit en voyant le résultat. Elle continua rapidement le processus et une fois tout fini, elle envoya son mail. Au moment d'appuyer sur la touche « entrée », elle leva les yeux vers le bureau de Hotch. Comme à son habitude, il était encore là.

Elle alla au bout de sa surprise et resta un instant à regarder son écran. Elle donnerait tout l'or du monde pour voir son visage lorsqu'il ouvrirait ce message. Elle sourit et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et son sac. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois vers le bureau de Hotch.

Tout le monde avait quitté le bureau sauf lui. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part de leur supérieur. Elle monta les quelques marches menant à son bureau et frappa à la porte, entrouverte. Elle le vit lever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Je vais rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Vous vous joignez à nous ? C'est Morgan qui offre sa tournée, demanda Prentiss en entrant.

- Désolé, pas ce soir. J'ai beaucoup… commença à répondre Hotch.

- De paperasserie ! répondit-elle rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant puis Prentiss se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

- N'en faites pas trop ! lança-t-elle. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, lui répondit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Il se souvint de la promesse faites à son fils.

- Prentiss !

Elle réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, étonnée qu'il l'ai rappelé.

- J'ai promis de vous remettre ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant la feuille de papier.

Elle resta un moment immobile en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Puis elle s'avança pour prendre le papier qu'il lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Au crayon de couleur était écrit en lettres majuscules « POUR EMILY ». Jack lui avait fait un magnifique dessin qui représentait un femme et un petit garçon, allongés comme des anges dans la neige et un homme était debout à leurs côtés. Jack les avait représenté lors de leur journée d'hier.

Elle était très touchée par le geste de Jack. Elle adorait ce dessin. Elle sentit les larmes faire leur apparition mais elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers Hotch qui se trouvait toujours assis à son bureau.

- C'est superbe ! lui dit-elle.

Il voulait à tout prix que je te le remette aujourd'hui ! s'expliqua-t-il.

- Vous pourrez lui dire que cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, lui dit-elle.

Elle replia la feuille et la glissa délicatement dans son sac comme si c'était le plus précieux trésor.

- Bien sûr ! Bonne soirée, lui redit-il en croisant à nouveau son regard.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle en lui souriant et quittant son bureau.

Il la regarda descendre les escaliers puis rejoindre les ascenseurs. Il avait remarqué la réaction de Prentiss en découvrant le dessin. Elle avait été très touchée et semblait de plus en plus attaché à Jack. Son fils aimait aussi beaucoup Emily.

Il était partagé face à cette idée. Une partie de lui voulait arrêter ça tout de suite, parce qu'ils avaient trop souffert et que tout cela était bien trop compliqué…Mais une autre lui disait qu'il devait s'accrocher à ce nouvel espoir, ce nouveau le conseil qu'Hayley lui avait donné avant de mourir.

Il reçu un texto. Il attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit le message.

« Une surprise vous attend Jack et vous. Pensez à consulter vos mails une fois rentré. Emily. »

Il fut très étonné de recevoir cela. Il regarda dans l'enclos comme pour y voir à nouveau Prentiss, mais elle n'était plus là. Il eut tout d'abord envie d'ouvrir le mail du bureau mais le message précisait bien que cela était pour Jack et lui.

* * *

- Jack, tu as un message ! lança Hotch à l'attention de son fils.

Le garçon arriva rapidement près de son père. Aaron prit son fils sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack.

- Un message du Pôle Nord, répondit en chuchotant Hotch.

- Du Pôle Nord ! s'écria l'enfant.

Aaron sourit et cliqua sur le lien transmis par mail :

(une vraie vidéo à regarder avant de lire la suite –enlever les espaces une fois le lien copié)

h t t p /visionner/guest/hpyMttbjvq_jH2s6LF1OfA

Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit et au bout de quelques secondes, une vidéo s'enclencha et un vieux monsieur avec une barbe blanche apparut.

- C'est le Père Noël ! s'écria Jack en regardant son père.

Aaron lui sourit et ils continuèrent à regarder la vidéo. L'enfant venait de poser ses petits bras sur les rebords du bureau. La vidéo était superbe. Le Père Noël s'adressait directement à Jack et lui faisait visiter son domaine. Jack était captivé. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le Père Noël sortit son registre et que son nom apparut sur celui-ci. Le vieux monsieur énuméra certains détails au sujet de l'enfant avant de lui dire qu'il avait bien reçu sa demande.

- Il a reçu ma lettre, lança gaiement l'enfant.

Le Père Noël salua Jack et la vidéo se termina. Jack était ravi.

- Est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? demanda Jack à son père.

Aaron regarda rapidement la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir et vit un lien « Répondre ».

- Il semblerait que oui, répondit –il à son fils en cliquant sur le lien.

La fenêtre s'actualisa et la webcam se leur ordinateur s'enclencha. Jack et Aaron apparut à l'écran.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Aaron à son fils.

L'enfant acquiesça énergiquement la tête et se positionna devant l'écran.

- Tu peux commencer, dit Aaron à son fils lorsque l'enregistrement commença.

- Bonjour Père Noël ! C'est moi Jack Hotchner. J'ai bien eu ton message. Ca m'a fait très plaisir…. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail ! Mais je sais que tes petits lutins t'aident à fabriquer tous les cadeaux. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué et que tu te repose un peu. Oh oui, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Mon amie Emily n'a pas de sapin, alors est-ce que tu pourrais déposer son cadeau chez nous ? Merci. Au revoir Père Noël.

Jack fit un petit signe de la main et Aaron coupa la vidéo.

- Je peux envoyer le message ? demanda Jack.

Aaron laissa Jack mettre sa main sur la souris et lui montra où cliquer. Son fils venait à nouveau de le surprendre. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à Emily.

* * *

Ross était accoudé à un bar, en regardant le verre posé devant lui.

Il avait étonné de recevoir ce coup de fil et encore plus cette demande. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait pouvoir rencontrer et pourtant ils avaient rendez-vous.

Il devait avouer que cela avait éveillé sa curiosité et c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette invitation. Il savait aussi qu'il allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle demain matin par ses collègues et amis mais il avait promis de ne rien dire.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle. Elizabeth Prentiss se tenait debout près de lui.

- Merci d'être venu. Vous êtes celui qui allez pouvoir m'aider !

Elle n'en dit pas plus et s'assit à ses côtés.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Il ferma son dossier. Il venait de mettre le dernière touche à ses notes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il s'évertuait de remettre ses idées au clair à la suite de cette affaire. Il leva les yeux et regarda tour à tour les membres de son équipe. Ils avaient tous trouver une occupation pour se couper des derniers jours et se vider l'esprit. Chose qu'ils avaient très vite appris à faire avec leur travail.

Prentiss était assis avec lui à la table et était absorber par sa lecture, un roman. JJ s'était installé à une place derrière lui pour appeler Will et Henry. Non loin, Morgan écoutait comme à son habitude son ipod, en laissant son regard vagabonder à travers le hublot. Reid et Rossi faisaient une partie de cartes qui semblait être de la plus haute importance.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il était juste l'heure pour Jack d'aller se coucher et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui souhaité bonne nuit. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, on décrocha et il pu entendre la voix de Jessica.

- Bonsoir, c'est moi. Comment s'est passée la semaine ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Il posa son regard à son tour sur le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur.

- J'en suis content. Jack est encore debout...

Il marqua une pause.

- Je peux lui parler un instant et lui souhaiter bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il espérant ne pas compliquer le coucher de Jack pour Jessica.

- Merci, répondit-il.

Prentiss essayait de ne pas être indiscrète et se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais à aussi peu de distance, cela était chose impossible.

- Salut bonhomme ! Comment ça va ? lança Hotch au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Hotch en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase et fut quelque peu surprise de croiser son regard. Elle lui sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Oui, je rentre bientôt. Je suis dans l'avion... C'est vrai ? C'est super !... est-ce que tu as été sage avec tante Jessica ?...

Aaron sourit à la réponse de son fils.

- Oui...

Le regard de Hotch se posa à nouveau sur Prentiss.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est sûrement occupée...

Hotch ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son fils mais à cet instant, il pouvait sentir la déception dans sa voix et il détestait cela. Il regarda à nouveau discrètement autour de lui. Tout le monde était concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, personne ne remarquerait cet échange. Personne sauf Rossi, se fit-il la remarque. Mais son ami ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

- Je te la passe, finit pas dire Hotch.

Il s'avança légèrement vers Prentiss. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Jack aimerait te parler, lui expliqua Hotch.

Elle fut quelque peu surprise et attrapa délicatement le téléphone que lui tendait Aaron. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent réellement, Hotch et Prentiss ne se quittèrent plus du regard.

- Hey, salut toi ! lança Emily lorsque l'appareil fut près de son oreille.

Un immense sourire avait fait son apparition et toutes les mauvaises pensées acquises durant cette enquête, s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix de Jack.

- C'est vrai ? répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Tu en as de la chance...

Aaron quitta deux secondes le regard de Prentiss, lorsqu'il sentit un autre regard posé sur lui. Il croisa celui de Rossi, qui semblait l'encourager dans cette voie. Par contre Reid était trop absorbé par sa partie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Aaron reporta son attention sur Prentiss.

- Tu es adorable, c'est gentil, continua-t-elle sans pouvoir quitter son sourire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! lança-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Hotch. Bonne nuit, conclut-elle.

Elle tendit le téléphone à Hotch. Il reprit l'appareil en se demandant ce que son fils avait bien pu lui dire. Prentiss se rassit confortablement dans son siège mais cette fois-ci, ne retourna pas dans sa lecture. Elle ferma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Allo... oui... répondit-il à son fils. D'accord... promis. Bonne nuit bonhomme ! dit-il avant de raccrocher lentement.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa veste avant de porter son attention sur Prentiss qui le regardait.

- Jack est un enfant charmant ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui. J'ai énormément de chance, répondit-il presque timidement. J'espère que cela ne t'as pas ennuyé que je te le passe...

- Absolument pas ! le coupa-t-elle très rapidement. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, de tels instants sont précieux. Merci d'avoir partager cela avec moi.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire cela. Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de téléphone. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque, elle enchaina.

- Jack m'a dit que le Père Noël lui avait envoyé un message vidéo !

- Oui. Il arrivait à peine à y croire ! lui répondit-il en repensant à la réaction de son fils.

- C'est dingue ce que la technologie permet de faire de nos jours, remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

Puis un silence s'installa. Emily regarda par le hublot, les nuages qui semblaient les couper du reste du monde. Puis elle entendit

- Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Aaron et vit un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu es la seule à qui Jack ai confié ses doutes sur l'arrivée de sa lettre au Pôle Nord... fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit, pris au piège.

- Et seule la fille d'une ambassadrice peut avoir de telles relations ! conclut-il.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu participer un tant soit peu à la Magie de Noël, répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que Jack t'a demandé ? lança t-il rapidement.

Elle sourit malicieusement, tout en se calant bien dans son siège.

- Ca, c'est un secret ! lui dit-elle simplement.

Le signal sonore annonçant bientôt leur arrivée se fit entendre et cela signifiait qu'ils devaient ranger et se préparer pour l'aterrissage. Hotch savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

* * *

Ils devaient encore tous déposer leurs rapports avant de rentrer chez eux. Chacun s'installa à son bureau, tandis que Hotch et Rossi s'avançaient vers les escaliers. Le téléphone de Rossi sonna et lorsqu'il vit le nom s'afficher, il se dépêcha de répondre et de se rendre dans son bureau sans signifier quoi que ce soit à ses collègues.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau.

- Georges, merci d'avoir rappeler !...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Jack et Jessica venaient de terminer leur shopping de Noël. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur voiture, Jack aperçu le stand du Père Noël. Il s'arrêta et observa le vieux monsieur qui tenait un enfant sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers sa tante.

- Tante Jessica, tu crois que je pourrais demander un cadeau supplémentaire au Père Noël ?

Jessica regarda son neveu.

- Et bien je crois que tu as été un garçon très sage et que le Père Noël acceptera sûrement ta requête, lui répondit-elle.

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina et ils se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente. Plusieurs enfants attendaient de rencontrer le bonhomme à l'habit rouge. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jessica remarqua l'air préoccupé de son neveu, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jack leva les yeux vers elle, hésitant à lui répondre.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, encouragea Jessica.

Elle sentit que le garçon prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lançer.

- Est-ce que Maman serait fâchée si je demandais une nouvelle maman au Père Noël ? lança-t-il d'un seul coup.

Jessica ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Elle s'était préparé à plein de chose vis à vis de Jack, mais pas à ça. Elle du réfléchir très rapidement car le petite garçon attendait sa réponse. Elle le regarda un long moment puis se décida.

- Tu sais que ton papa et moi, on t'aime beaucoup, et que ta maman t'aimait beaucoup aussi...

- Oui, je sais... répondit-il dans un murmure en baissant les yeux. Mais elle n'est plus là pour faire des choses de maman avec moi.

- Je suis là moi, répondit Jessica.

- Oui mais toi tu es ma tata !

Jessica savait que Jack ne disait pas ça pour la blesser mais elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait quelque chose. Mais il avait raison, elle n'était que sa tante et non sa mère. Les enfants, surtout à cet âge, avait besoin de repère, une maman, un papa. Jack était un garçon extraordinaire et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il restait un enfant épanoui. Il avait raison, il avait besoin d'une maman et peut-être qu'Aaron avait lui aussi besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Hayley lui avait demandé de ne pas se fermer à l'Amour et Jack, sans le savoir, suivait son conseil.

- Je crois que ta maman ne serait pas du tout fâchée, dit Jessica en caressant doucement les cheveux de Jack. Elle voudrait que ton papa et toi soyez heureux.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant et elle vit ses yeux pétillés. Elle connaissait bien ce regard chez les Hotchner.

- Je me trompe où tu as déjà une petite idée de la personne qui ferait une super maman ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui infligeant de légers chatouilles.

L'enfant sourit en inclinant la tête. Puis se fut à son tour de passer faire sa demande au Père Noël. Jessica regarda son neveu retrouvé ces joies d'enfant et cela la toucha beaucoup. Même si elle était très attristée par la disparition de sa soeur, la vie continuait et son neveu méritait d'être heureux.

* * *

Jack courut dans sa chambre se mettre en pyjama. Aaron se tourna vers Jessica qui remettait son manteau.

- Merci d'avoir veiller sur Jack ces derniers jours, la remercia Aaron.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. J'adore passer du temps avec mon neveu, répondit-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, se décidant à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jack cet après-midi.

- Jack a été voir le Père Noël cet après-midi pour lui faire une nouvelle demande, commença-t-elle.

Hotch écouta d'une oreille attentive.

- Il m'a demandé si Hayley serait fâché s'il demandait une nouvelle maman au Père Noël, finit-elle par avouer.

Aaron resta sous le choc. Il savait que sa mère lui manquait énormément mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son fils pourrait faire une telle demande.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Qu'Hayley voudrait que vous soyez heureux.

Hotch baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard de Jessica. Et pourtant elle ne lui reprochait rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher certaines choses.

- Jack fait naturellement ce qu'Hayley t'as conseillé, lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers un autre coin de la pièce.

- Aaron ! Cela devait arriver un jour ! Sa mère manque beaucoup à Jack... et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Aaron se tourna à nouveau vers sa belle soeur.

- C'est un enfant intelligent et il sait reconnaître l'Amour quand il le voit, fit remarqué Jessica.

Hotch fronça les yeux, semblant ne pas comprendre les dires de Jessica.

- Il m'a dit que sa maman ressemblerait à un ange ! Finit-elle par lui dire.

Il savait que Jessica avait utilisé des mots bien précis et Aaron mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Jessica le remarqua et en sourit.

- Bonne soirée, lui dit-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Un ange. Il se souvint du dessin fait par Jack et offert à Emily, et alors tout se mit en place.

* * *

Rossi fila comme une flèche vers les ascenseurs avec un dossier sous le bras.

- Vous savez ce que Rossi prépare ? demanda Prentiss à ses collègues.

Morgan glissa sa chaise vers elle avant de répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien mais cela semble important !

- Il passe des heures dans son bureau même une fois les rapports terminés, fit remarquer Reid.

- Il prépare peut-être un autre bouquin ? lança Morgan.

Personne ne sembla convaincu par cette réponse. Ils se regardèrent puis reprirent leurs occupations respectives.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

- Papa !

Jack arriva en courant vers son père qui c'était installer à la table du salon pour régler deux ou trois factures. Le garçon lui tendit un petit tract.

- La maitresse nous a donné les feuilles pour le spectacle de Noël ! expliqua Jack à son père.

Hotch étudia le document. C'était une version miniature de l'affiche que les enfants avaient faite pour leur spectacle de Noël.

- C'est vous qui avez fait le dessin ? demanda-t-il à Jack.

L'enfant secoua énergiquement la tête, très fier de lui.

- C'est super !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- On va l'accrocher sur le frigo pour que l'on puisse le voir tous les jours jusqu'au spectacle !

Jack était content et aida même son père à choisir l'emplacement sur le frigo. Puis il en tendit un deuxième exemplaire à son père.

- Est-ce que tu pourras en donner un à Mily et l'inviter au spectacle ? lui demanda-t-il en même temps.

Hotch fut surpris par sa requête. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jessica l'avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours. Il était complètement perdu vis à vis de cette situation. Tiraillé entre son professionnalisme, son rôle de père et ses sentiments. Aaron regarda son fils. Comme pouvait-il expliquer les choses à son fils alors qu'elles lui étaient flous. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais qu'Emily est une collègue de Papa et que...qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas venir..., commença-t-il à expliquer à son fils.

Il vit le regard de son fils changer.

- C'est parce qu'elle travaille avec toi qu'elle n'a pas le droit de nous voir ? demanda innocemment Jack.  
- Il y a des règles que nous devons respecter... continua Aaron.  
- Il y a des règles qui nous empêchent d'être ensemble ? s'étonna son fils.  
- C'est un peu ça, oui, lui dit simplement Aaron.  
- Ce n'est pas juste ! Elles sont bêtes ces règles ! lança l'enfant.

Hotch caressa les cheveux de son fils pour le consoler un peu. Puis Jack leva son regard tout brillant vers lui.

- Mais toi tu es le chef, tu peux les changer les règles ?

Les enfants étaient d'un naturel déconcertant et savaient comment simplifier les situations.

- Papa a des chefs au dessus de lui qui s'occupent de ces règles, consola Hotch.  
- Et si je leur demandais gentiment, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient et ils voudraient bien qu'Emily vivent avec nous.

Jack avait lâchée son idée sans vraiment faire attention.

- Jack... Jessica m'a parlé de la demande que tu as faite au Père Noël.

Le petit garçon prit son air de petit enfant prit sur le fait accompli.

- Tu es fâché ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ta maman.  
- Oui. Elle me manque beaucoup, répondit son fils.

Jack planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

- Mais quand Emily est là, je suis moins triste... et toi aussi, fit remarquer l'enfant.

Il n'avait pas tord pensa Hotch.

* * *

Le petit garçon piétinait sur place tandis que Jessica lui arrangeait son costume.

- Jack, arrête un peu de bouger ou sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir finir de t'enfiler ce costume.

Jack n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui. Ces petits camarades étaient dans la même situation que lui. Ils se faisaient tous habillés pour monter sur scène pour leur spectacle de Noël. Jessica remarqua le petit air inquiet de son neveu.

- Ton papa a dit qu'il arrivait, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de rassurer Jessica.

Mais le regard de l'enfant semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux en se résignant.

- Jack, il sera là avant que le spectacle ne débute, tenta à nouveau Jessica.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit de venir avec Mily ! lança d'un coup le petit garçon.

Jessica comprit que son père et lui avaient eu une conversation et que la conclusion ne plaisait pas à Jack. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Un enfant ne pouvait accepter de telles règles, surtout dans ces conditions.

- Tu sais quoi Jack ? l'interpella Jessica.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- J'ai pris ma caméra. Je vais filmer tout le spectacle et comme ça, on pourra le montrer à Emily.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina. Jessica s'étonna à entrer dans son jeu, mais il avait l'air si heureux qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Jack retrouva son dynamisme et se tortilla à nouveau mais sa tante réussit enfin à fermer son costume de petit lutin. La maîtresse appela les enfants et demanda aux parents de quitter les coulisses pour se rendre en salle. Chose que Jessica fit très rapidement pour obtenir les meilleures places. Elle voulait être aux premières loges pour filmer son neveu.

Une fois installé, elle regarda sa montre. Plus que 5 minutes avant que le spectacle ne commence. La salle commençait à se remplir doucement. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Aaron l'appelait et elle espèrait que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait plus venir. Elle décrocha rapidement.

- Allo !

- Jessica, c'est Aaron. Je suis là dans 5 minutes.

- Le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé... lui répondit-elle.

- Super. Je fais le plus vite possible ! Est-ce que tu pourrais réserver une place supplémentaire ? lança Hotch.

Jessica espèrait que c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Nous allons avoir un invité supplémentaire, continua t-il.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle.

- Merci Jessica. A tout de suite ! termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle rangea son téléphone et pensa à ce que venait de lui demander Aaron. Elle espérait de tout coeur que la personne qui se joignait à eux, était la personne que Jack souhaitait le plus voir ce soir, hormis son père. Emily Prentiss. Elle ne la connaissait que très peu, croisé qu'à de rares occasions, mais elle voyait avec quelle joie les yeux de son neveu brillait à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle. Les enfants ne se trompent jamais. Elle devait être très spéciale pour avoir su toucher le coeur de son neveu et celui de Hotch.

Elle vit la petite tête de Jack sortir un peu des coulisses pour voir si son père était bien arrivé. Jessica lui murmura qu'il était en route une nouvelle fois. Puis l'enfant disparu à nouveau derrière le rideau.

La salle était presque totalement remplie. Jessica avait réservé deux places à ses côtés en y déposant sa veste et son sac. Le directeur de l'école fit son apparition et les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent pour enfin s'éteindre. Il commença son discours et pour une fois Jessica espéra que celui-ci allait durer encore et encore pour permettre à Aaron d'arriver et voir son fils chanter. Quelle ne fut pas sa crainte lorsqu'elle entendit le directeur terminer et le public applaudir ! Mais deux personnes venaient de se glisser à ses côtés. Aaron et... Emily Prentiss. Elle leur sourit et salua Emily pendant qu'il s'installaient.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et la classe de Jack, installée en chorale apparut sur la scène. Jessica déclencha la vidéo. Jack mit un certain temps avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent à la lumière et lorsqu'il put enfin voir dans la salle, un immense sourire fit son apparition et il fit signe à son père et Emily.

Prentiss ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un signe de la main. La classe commença à chanter et Jack y mit tout son coeur.

* * *

Jessica, Emily et Aaron attendaient la sortie des artistes. Emily était un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver au milieu de cette famille. Elle comptait même prendre congé et les laisser entre Hotchner, mais ils lui avaient dit que Jack serait plus que ravi de la saluer. Jessica l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise en lui racontant le début de la soirée et la difficulté à faire entrer Jack dans son costume.

Prentiss ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle et voir toutes ces familles attendant leur enfant. Des pères, des mères... cela devait être difficile pour un petit garçon de son âge de n'avoir qu'un parent et de devoir expliquer cela à tous ces petites camarades.

Plusieurs enfants sortirent des coulisses et coururent vers leurs parents. Jack faisait partie de ce lot. Il arriva en courant près de son père, Emily et Jessica.

- Vous m'avez vu, lança-t-il.

-On n'a vu que toi bonhomme ! répondit son père. Tu as été fantastique !

Puis l'enfant se tourna vers Emily.

- Je suis content que tu ais pu venir Mily ! lui dit-il.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir invité, lui répondit-elle. Tu as été super. Le plus malin des lutins, lui glissa-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

La maîtresse de Jack arriva à leur hauteur pour les saluer.

- Monsieur Hotchner, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Jessica, salua-t-elle.

Elle lui serra la main. Puis son attention se porta à Emily qui ne sut pas vraiment comment se présenter. Jack ne lui laissa pas trop le temps non plus. Il lui prit la main et la présenta.

- C'est Mily, l'amie de papa, lança-t-il sans laisser le temps aux adultes de réagir.

Emily tendit quand même la main vers l'institurice pour la saluer.

- Emily Prentiss. Je travaille avec son papa.

- Est-ce que je peux lui montrer notre classe, demanda Jack à sa maîtresse.

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il attrapa à nouveau la main d'Emily et la tira vivement vers le couloir qui donnait aux salles de classes. Emily se retrouvait dans un monde d'enfant et elle devait avouer qu'après une dure journée de travail, elle appréciait énormément. Le couloir était parsemé de portes manteaux à la hauteur des enfants, avec le nom de chaque élève au dessus. Jack s'arrêta et lui montra le sien, fièrement.

- C'est moi qui ait écrit mon nom ! lança-t-il.

Emily vit la petite écriture d'enfant qu'elle trouva tout à fait marqua une pause sur le nom : HOTCHNER. Il lui arrivait quelque fois d'oublier ce nom et de ne voir que l'homme et le fils. Malheureusement, ce nom était celui de son supérieur hiérarchique et cela, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Jack la tira dans la salle non loin de là. Ils entrèrent et elle vit une salle de classe de maternelle, très bien aménagée et remplie de dessins et de peintures. Jack commença à lui montrer un à un toutes ces créations et à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il faisait à l'école. Emily était tellement absorbée par son récit qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Hotch les avait rejoint et les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimé l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondit l'enfant. On apprend plein de choses ! Et j'ai plein de copains !

Elle sourit tendrement en regardant l'enfant. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hotch.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch eut juste le temps de refermer la porte de son appartement que son ami, venu lui rendre visite se tourna vers lui. Rossi lui tendit le dossier sans rien ajouter de plus. Hotch fixa son ami en prenant les documents. Il parcourut rapidement le dossier lorsque Dave lança :

- Je vais créer un service détaché du département à Quantico.  
- Je te demande pardon ? lâcha Hotch  
- Quand j'ai commencé, ce n'était qu'un minuscule service avec très peu d'agents réellement formé à ça, même pas du tout. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout un département qui est dédié au Science du Comportement, avec des profilers, tous plus doués les un que les autres... mais cela reste juste un groupe d'élite. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de former plus d'agent à devenir profilers, qui prendront la relève.

Il marqua une pause puis continua.

- Tu as encore une longue carrière devant toi. J'ai peut-être créer ce service mais tu l'as mené là où il est aujourd'hui. Tu es fais pour ce travail, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Moi, j'ai fais mon temps, même si j'adore notre collaboration et ce que nous faisons, j'ai envie de voir plus loin et je sais que tu me comprends. C'est pour ça que je souhaite créer ce service et j'aimerai prendre un des membres de l'équipe avec moi.

Hotch resta sous le choc. Il avait beau être son ami, il touchait à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux après Jack : son équipe. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Dave savait qu'il était inutile de tergiverser.

- Prentiss ! Lança-t-il en observant la réaction de Hotch.

Celui-ci encaissa la nouvelle mais il n'allait pas laisser les choses s'arrêter là. Il tenait à garder son équipe.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas accepter ça, fit remarquer Aaron.  
- Et tu sais aussi très bien qu'elle est la plus qualifiée pour ce poste. Elle est une des meilleures profilers que je connaisse, elle a un très bon relationnel et une qualité d'écoute qui sont exceptionnelles. Elle sera former comme il se doit nos nouvelles recrues.

Hotch ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Dave avait raison. Prentiss était la meilleure pour ce poste.

- Tu en as déjà parlé à Prentiss, s'inquiéta Hotch.  
- Je préférais t'en parler avant, par respect, lui répondit franchement son ami.  
- Je suppose que tu veux lui en parler toi même, demanda Aaron.  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Rossi.

Aaron fixa le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Comme ça ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Rossi regarda son ami puis sourit légèrement avant de lui répondre.

- Je crois qu'avec les derniers événements, nous avons besoin de faire évoluer les choses, que ce soit au bureau ou dans nos vies.

La dernière remarque de Rossi éveilla la curiosité de Hotch mais Dave ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de la réflexion.

- Je crois que la vrai question que tu dois te poser c'est "Avec qui Jack et toi désirez-vous passer les fêtes ?", remarqua Rossi.

Hotch ne comprit pas tout de suite le lien, ni ce que les fêtes venaient faire dans toute cette histoire mais lorsqu'il entendit une voix en lui répondre à la question, il comprit. Dave sourit.

- Joyeux Noël Aaron !

La suite était entre ses mains. Rossi avait ouvert le chemin. Allait-il être capable de l'emprunter et de suivre les conseils de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, Rossi lui tendit un sac avec un paquet à l'intérieur.

- J'ai un petit quelque chose pour Jack.

Aaron le regarda en prenant le sac.

- Petit ? s'exclama-t-il presque.  
- Disons que j'avais envie de gâter cet enfant. Il le mérite.

Un silence fit son apparition pendant quelques secondes. Les deux amis se fixaient.

- Vous le méritez tous les deux ! conclut Rossi en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester boire un verre. Jack ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et il sera sûrement content de te voir... demanda Hotch.  
- Cela aurait été avec joie, mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous ! répondit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Aaron.

- Embrasses Jack pour moi, lança Dave.

Aaron acquiesça.

- A demain Aaron.  
- Bonsoir, répondit Hotch en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

Tout ce chamboulement aurait du le terrifier et l'angoisser au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas entrain de dire qu'il était serein face à tout ça, mais il devait avouer qu'envisager les choses sous cet angle ne lui était pas désagréable.

* * *

- Vous vouliez me voir, dit Prentiss après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau de Rossi.

Il leva les yeux et vit la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Entre ! lui lança-t-il en se replongeant dans son dossier et en déposant sa signature en bas de la page.

Emily s'installa sur la chaise face à lui. Rossi avait été quelque peu bizarre ces derniers temps et cela avait éveillé sa curiosité ainsi que celles de ses collègues. Elle se demandait si cela avait un lien avec sa présence dans son bureau aujourd'hui.

Dave leva les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas y aller par 4 chemins. Il posa ses avants bras sur son bureau avant de continuer.

- On m'a accordé les fonds nécessaires pour ouvrir un service BAU à Quantico, pour qu'il y ait une réelle formation pour nos recrues.  
- Wouah ! Vous y pensiez depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle un peu étonné de la nouvelle.  
- Pour être franc avec toi, depuis que je suis revenue dans l'équipe, lui répondit-il en la fixant. Hotch a fait un travail incroyable avec ce service, mais celui-ci est de plus en plus sollicité, surtout notre équipe, et sur des cas de plus en plus dur à supporter pour l'esprit humain.  
- Je ne prétendrais pas le contraire, ponctua Emily.  
- J'ai vu tout ce que ça a coûté : le départ de Gideon, JJ... je ne veux pas que cette équipe se tue à la tâche... car je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, ni que cela ne ruine le peu de vie que vous avez. J'ai déjà donné.  
- Il est vrai que faire ce travail ne permet pas d'avoir une vie normale... mais en même temps, c'est ce que nous avons choisi, répondit-elle à Dave.  
- Nous avons besoin de plus d'agents qualifiés prêts à se joindre à nous et par la suite, prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Cette équipe est composé des meilleurs profilers que je connaisse et il va être difficile d'en former des comme vous... mais j'aime relever les défis, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.  
- C'est tout à votre honneur. Est-ce que cela signifie que vous ne serez plus parmi nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je suis encore entrain de négocier cette partie de l'accord. J'aimerai que nos deux services soient complètement liés. Ce qui permettrait la transversalité des agents.  
- Et Strauss est d'accord avec ça ? Sourit-elle.  
- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis, répondit-il rapidement. J'ai toujours préféré m'adresser aux décisionnaires !

Prentiss reconnaissait bien là Rossi.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau, c'est que j'aimerai que tu prenne la tête de ce service, lança-t-il d'un coup.

Emily resta un instant sous le choc de cette proposition.

- Je crois que Morgan serait...  
- J'admire ton respect pour les "anciens". Morgan est un excellent profiler et un très bon meneur d'homme, mais tu es bien meilleure que lui lorsqu'il s'agit de guider. Tu sais mettre les gens à l'aise et les amener là où tu le souhaite. Les qualités que je recherche pour ce poste.  
- J'avoue que je suis quelque peu surprise, répondit-elle.  
- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, lui dit-il en souriant. Pour former des agents compétents, il faut les meilleurs et je n'ai aucun doute sur mon choix.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

- Il y a une deuxième raison qui me pousse à te proposer ce poste, précisa-t-il.

Déjà étonné, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette suite. Il la fixa un certain moment avant de continuer.

- Je connais Hotch depuis pas mal de temps et je l'ai vu évoluer avec ce service. Il a investi bien plus que quiconque dans celui-ci et nous savons tous ce que cela lui a coûté.

Elle n'intervint pas. il n'y avait rien de plus à rajouter.

- Pour en arriver là, il a du se forger une armure pour ne plus être blesser. C'est sa façon de tenir le coup.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as su voir et toucher l'homme qu'il était. Rares sont les personnes qu'il fait entrer dans sa vie.

Il s'adossa dans son siège.

- J'ai juste été présente lorsqu'il en a eu besoin après le décès d'Hayley, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Rossi s'appuya à nouveau sur son bureau.

- Tu as fais bien plus que ça et bien avant ces terribles événements, lui dit-il.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter de "ça".

- Tu as su comprendre l'homme qu'il était sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Mettant ton propre bonheur de côté.

Après tout il était profiler, pourquoi serait-elle étonné qu'il l'ait aussi bien cerné ? Elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour remettre ses idées en place puis le regarda à nouveau.

- Je ne peux prétendre à autre chose de sa part... commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.  
- Vous êtes tous les deux de très bons éléments et bien trop respectueux des règles pour oser quoi que ce soit. J'ai créer ces règles, je sais aussi très bien les contourner. Vous ne pouvez ni l'un ni l'autre mettre de côté votre carrière. Cela fait partie intégrante de vous... Mais je ne peux me résigner à vous voir gâcher ce lien qui vous unit. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu à te proposer ce poste. Vous méritez tout les deux une chance.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Je ne crois pas que Hotch...  
- Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait tout cela sans être sûr de mon coup ? lui fit-il remarquer.

Emily resta sans voix à cette réponse. Était-ce si évident que ça ?

- Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas une réponse dans l'immédiat. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, lui proposa-t-il.  
- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, lui répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, légèrement étonné.

- Il y a 4 ans, il n'y avait rien de plus important pour moi que de rejoindre cette équipe. J'ai du bataillé dur pour avoir ma place...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il s'était peut-être trop avancé. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Même sur les affaires les plus dures, j'étais sûre d'être à ma place et d'avoir fait le bon choix, continua-t-elle. Mais un petit garçon et son père s'amusant dans la neige m'ont fait réaliser que mes priorités avaient changées.

Elle planta son regarda dans celui de Rossi.

- Comme pourrais-je refuser une offre telle que celle là ? Où aucune concession n'est à envisager. Bien au contraire. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer allier ma vocation de profiler à mes désirs personnels, conclut-elle.

Il la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- J'avoue que durant 2 secondes, tu m'as fais douté, lui avoua-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il prit un dossier et lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit et vit tous les documents nécessaires à sa mutation. Effectivement, il n'avait pas eu trop de doutes !

- Je te laisse lire tout ça tranquillement. Si tout te convient, tu n'auras qu'à apposer ta signature en bas du document, lui expliqua-t-il.  
- Il vous le faut pour quand ? demanda Emily.  
- Pas avant la nouvelle année. Le temps de régler une ou deux choses.

Elle ferma le dossier et regarda à nouveau Dave.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire plus mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait. De longs discours auraient été inutiles de toute manière. Il lui lança un long regard qui voulait tout dire.

- J'ai encore une chose à te dire. Aaron est au courant, lui annonça-t-il.  
- Oh, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te préciser qu'il serait bon que vous en parliez tout les deux, demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

TO BE CONTINUED

_* Vu que c'est la grande mode des spin-off, pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas un spin-off **Criminal Minds : Quantico**. Rossi et Prentiss s'occuperaient de former de nouvelles recrues : cours, cas pratiques, enquêtes sur le terrain etc... Donc nouveaux personnages, nouvel environnement, nouveaux esprits etc... Et en guests, de temps en temps on pourrait voir nos profileurs préférés : Hotch, Reid, Morgan... venir faire une conférence, intervention ou alors Garcia._  
_Cela permettrait une transversalité entre les deux séries, Prentiss et Rossi créant le lien avec notre équipe. Ce que moi j'appelle un vrai spin -off ^_^_  
_Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Prentiss leva les yeux vers le bureau de Hotch. Il était plongé dans ses dossiers comme à son habitude. Elle ne sait pas si cela était du à tout le travail qu'ils avaient mais ils n'avaient pas pu se voir en dehors du cadre du bureau. Aucun des deux n'avaient parlé de la proposition de Rossi et Hotch agissait comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'étonnait pas Emily. Elle espérait simplement avoir le temps de lui parler avant Noël et cela devenait difficile, tout en sachant que c'était ce soir le réveillon.

Elle se repencha sur ses propres dossiers mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Bien trop de choses allaient changer pour qu'elle travaille sereinement. Elle entendit Morgan taquiner une nouvelle Reid et elle sourit. Elle savait qu'elle ne les quittait pas vraiment, mais cela allait quand même lui manquer. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager d'associer son travail avec sa vie personnelle. Aujourd'hui, qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Mais elle n'était pas la seule concernée dans cette histoire. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Hotch. Elle respectait sa réaction.

Elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux comme ses collègues et ils virent Hotch et Rossi descendre dans l'enclos.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde ici de rentrer et de préparer comme il se doit le réveillon de Noël, lança Hotch.

- Vous avez quartier libre ! conclut Rossi.

- Génial ! s'écria Morgan.

Hotch et Prentiss se regardèrent un instant mais cela fut de courte durée.

- Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël, dit-il

- Merci, à vous aussi Hotch ! répondit Morgan en se levant.

- Joyeux Noël, dit Prentiss en croisant à nouveau son regard.

Il sourit une dernière fois à son équipe et retourna dans son bureau.

Prentiss et Rossi se regardèrent. Dave comprit que ces deux là n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter. C'était à eux maintenant de faire le reste du chemin.

- Hey, le petit génie, tu fête Noël à Las Vegas ? demanda Morgan à Reid tout en rangeant son bureau.

- Oui. Ma mère a toujours aimé cette fête, répondit le jeune agent. J'ai un vol dans...

Il regarda sa montre.

- 4 heures, finit-il par dire.

- Juste le temps qu'il te faut pour me trouver le parfait cadeau de Noël, le taquina Morgan à nouveau. Puis il se tourna vers Prentiss. Et toi beauté ? Quels sont tes projets ?

Elle se leva, venant de terminer de classer tous ces dossiers.

- Soirée protocolaire chez ma mère et impossible d'y échapper, répondit-elle sachant ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Et toi, tu vas rendre visite à ta famille ?

- Absolument ! Comme Reid, je prends l'avion dans quelques heures, répondit en souriant Morgan.

- Inutile de trainer ici alors ! lança Rossi qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- Et vous Rossi ? Vous avez des projets ? demanda Emily.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, répondit-il en leur lançant un clin d'oeil et de retourner dans son bureau en lâchant un "Joyeux Noël" en partant.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'écrièrent tous en coeur.

Reid, Morgan et Prentiss attrapèrent leurs affaires et les cadeaux que Garcia leur avait offert avant de quitter le bureau tout à l'heure, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Emily jeta un dernier regard vers le bureau de Hotch. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler avant Noël, elle se promit de le faire avant la nouvelle année.

* * *

Aaron terminait de préparer le repas avec Jack. Ils avaient décidé de passer le réveillon tout les deux et d'aller passer Noël, le lendemain, chez Jessica. Jack avait insisté pour qu'ils cuisinent et son père n'avait pas pu lui résister, en espérant ne pas rater ce repas.

Jack avait mis plein d'entrain à préparer ce repas mais lorsqu'il commença à mettre la table, Hotch remarqua le petit visage de Jack se fermer.

- Hey ! Bonhomme ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

Jack fit un peu la moue puis regarda son père.

- J'ai réfléchis. Si le Père Noël a trop de travail, il n'est pas obligé de m'amener tous mes cadeaux... y en a que un que je veux vraiment, répondit Jack tout doucement.

Aaron alla aux côtés de son fils et s'accroupit.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est ? demanda Hotch.

Jack leva ses grands yeux vers lui.

- Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est Mily, lui dit-il.

- Jack...

- Je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit..., s'écria le petit garçon. C'est pas juste ! Moi, j'aime beaucoup Mily... !

Hotch regardait son fils lui dire comment il était tombé sous le charme d'Emily et plus il l'écoutait, et plus il avait la sensation de s'entendre lui même parler. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils.

- Dès fois elle me fait penser à Maman, avoua le petit garçon. Mily sait me consoler et faire que je sois moins triste.

Il baissa les yeux et un silence s'installa.

- Maman me manque, tu sais, continua de confier Jack à Hotch.

C'était la première fois que Jack se confiait ainsi à son père. Aaron prit son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Moi aussi.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Jack avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais tu sais Papa, même si j'aime beaucoup Mily et que je veux qu'elle devienne ma nouvelle Maman... je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ma vraie Maman, parce que je l'aime aussi.

Aaron était touché par ce que son fils lui disait. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour son fils puisse se confier à lui quand ça n'allait pas et il était heureux de voir que ce climat de confiance s'était installer et que Jack lui confie tout ça.

- Tu n'oublieras pas ta Maman, Jack. Regarde... dit Aaron en se redressant et attrapa un album photo sur une des étagères.

Il le montra à son fils.

- Dès que tu auras peur d'oublier ta maman, tu pourras prendre cet album et le regarder, le rassura-t-il.

Il l'ouvrit.

- C'est un album que ta maman a fait quand tu es né, expliqua Aaron.

Il y avait différentes photos : de Jack bébé, Hayley le berçant dans sa chambre, Aaron lui donnant à manger... tant de souvenirs que Hotch ne souhaitait pas que son fils oubli. Mais il en avait tellement d'autres à se forger. Il ferma lentement l'album photo et le tendit à Jack.

- Je te le confie. Tu en prends bien soin, indiqua Aaron à Jack.

L'enfant secoua énergiquement la tête et serra l'ouvrage comme si c'était le plus précieux trésor. Un silence fit de nouveau son apparition puis Jack regarda à nouveau son père.

- Je promets d'être très sage si le Père Noël permet à Mily d'être avec nous pour Noël, lui dit son fils avec toute la sincérité qu'un enfant pouvait avoir dans le regard.

Hotch hésita un instant. Avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec Emily, il devait d'abord savoir ce que Jack en pensait, même si il en avait déjà une petite idée avec tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais que devait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait même pas si Emily avait accepté l'offre de Dave et si elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui... il s'arrêta dans ses pensées en remarquant que c'était la première fois qu'il envisageait les choses sous cet angle.

- Ca te plairait qu'on aide un peu le Père Noël, s'étonna Hotch de proposer ça à son fils.

Le petit le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Si on allait chercher Emily, demanda Aaron à son fils.

- Ouiiiii ! s'écria Jack en sautant au coup de son père.

* * *

- Mademoiselle ?

Emily se détourna de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec un gouverneur pour se tourner vers le maitre d'hotel qui était venu à ses côtés.

- Deux visiteurs sont là pour vous voir, expliqua-t-il.

Prentiss s'excusa auprès de son convive et le suivit dans l'entrée. Elizabeth Prentiss venait d'assister à cet échange.

Lorsqu'Emily arriva dans l'entrée qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir Aaron et Jack Hotchner.

- Hotch, Jack ?

Elle s'avança vers eux. Jack eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais il avait promis à son père de bien se tenir.

- Tu es belle ! se contenta de faire remarquer Jack.

Emily lui sourit. Lors des soirées organisées par sa mère, il fallait une robe digne de cette occasion et Elizabeth s'occupait personnellement de la tenue de sa fille. Cette fois, elle lui avait pris une magnifique longue robe cintrée bordeaux. Aaron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle mettait en valeur la silhouette de Prentiss.

Emily leva les yeux vers Hotch.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Tout va bien, lui répondit-il rapidement.

Elle en fut soulagée.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger en plein réveillon...

- Je suis prête à tout pour échapper à ces soirées protocolaires ! répondit-elle ardemment.

- Viens avec nous alors ! lança d'un coup Jack.

Elle le regarda.

- On est venu te chercher, dit-il fièrement.

Elle leva ses yeux étonnés vers Hotch. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, ni comment.

- On a décidé d'aider le Père Noël, expliqua Aaron.

- Aider le Père Noël ? s'étonna Emily.

- J'ai demandé une nouvelle maman au Père Noël ! expliqua enfant Jack.

Emily resta un instant sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour associer toutes les informations. Elle regarda de nouveau Hotch. Celui-ci ne semblait pas étonné et encore moins contrarié à cette idée. Est-ce que la proposition de Rossi aurait un lien avec tout ça ? Sûrement, pensa-t-elle.

- Je veux que tu sois ma nouvelle maman, Mily, lança l'enfant sans détour.

Elle le regarda, émue par cette déclaration. Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle ne pu résister et s'accroupit en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Ca me touche beaucoup mon ange, mais...

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle était partagée. Est-ce que Hotch était venu là pour qu'elle explique à son fils que ce n'était pas possible ou bien parce qu'il aspirait aux mêmes envies que son fils ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

- Je sais. Papa m'a parlé des règles ! lança le petit garçon. Mais on s'en fiche !

On. Est-ce qu'Aaron pensait la même chose ? Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Comment expliquer à un enfant les relations si compliqués des adultes.

- Papa et moi, on aime être avec toi.

Elle n'en espérait pas autant. Elle allait répondre au petit garçon mais Aaron l'interrompit.

- Jack a raison. dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le regarda et se redressa, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- On avait envie de passer Noël en famille, murmura Hotch.

Jack se serra contre Emily. Elle baissa les yeux et posa ses mains autour du petit garçon. En relevant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de Hotch, un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qui la surprenait agréablement. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Emily en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour dire les choses lorsque cela le concernait personnellement. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait lire en lui ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et dans un élan naturel, leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- On rentre à la maison, demanda Jack les yeux levés vers les deux adultes.

Emily lui sourit.

- Juste le temps d'aller prévenir que je ne reste pas, répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Aaron avant de retourner vers la salle de réception. Sa mère avait assisté à la scène, restant à distance. Lorsque sa fille la rejoignit, elle fut heureuse de la voir aussi rayonnante.

- Je suis désolé Maman, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester...

Elizabeth regarda Hotch et son fils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

- Dépêches-toi de les rejoindre, lui dit-elle.

Emily était quelque peu surprise de la réaction de sa mère mais au niveau des surprises, ces derniers temps, elle était gâtée.

- Merci.

Elles se prirent dans les bras.

- Joyeux Noël Emily, dit Elizabeth en se détachant lentement de sa fille.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Maman.

- Il faut que je retourne auprès de mes invités, prit comme excuse Elizabeth pour s'échapper à cette intimité avec sa fille.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Emily retourna auprès d'Aaron et de Jack.

Elizabeth s'éclipsa un instant dans son bureau pour passer un appel.

- Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre soirée mais je tenais à vous informer de l'évolution des choses. Ils passent le réveillon ensemble.

Elle sourit.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Dave et merci encore.

Et elle raccrocha.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Jack laissa un peine le temps à Emily de s'installer, il la tira près du sapin pour lui montrer toutes les décorations qu'il avait installé avec son père. Aaron accrocha les vestes et se tourna vers eux pour observer la scène. Jack montrait une à une toutes les décorations et Emily était attentive au récit. Elle avait un regard très chaleureux posé sur Jack et Aaron sentit à cet instant précis qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il s'avança vers eux.

- Jack, et si tu allais te changer et te laver les mains avant de passer à table, dit-il à l'attention de son fils.

- D'accord ! lança le petit garçon, tout heureux de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Est-ce que je peux mettre mes beaux habits, comme Mily ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Hotch.

Le petit garçon s'en alla en courant vers sa chambre. Emily et Hotch se regardèrent un instant. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais aucun des deux ne savaient réellement par où commencer. Aaron se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant que le repas n'était pas trop raté.

- Est-ce que je peux aider ? demanda Emily.

- Tu es notre invité et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu salisse cette magnifique tenue, lui répondit-il en admirant sa silhouette.

Elle sourit presque en rougissant.

- Je devrais peut-être rentrer me changer...

- Non, tu es... superbe, l'interrompit-il. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que Jack te laisser aller où que ce soit ce soir.

Emily sourit. Il avait raison et puis elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter même pour quelques instants. Hotch finissait de mettre sur un plat les petits fours que Jack et lui avaient dans l'après-midi. Il avait besoin de clarifier certaines choses avec Emily pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation.

- Je sais que la demande de Jack au sujet de sa nouvelle maman était quelque peu prématuré. J'aurais du lui expliquer un peu mieux les choses. C'est juste que...

Il resta le regard baissé un instant, comme pour mettre au clair ses idées, puis il leva les yeux vers elle. Le regard d'Emily l'encourageait à continuer.

- J'avais envie de croire comme mon fils à la magie de Noël, finit-il par avouer.

Elle vint près de lui. Elle découvrait le père qu'il était et elle appréciait. Comme Rossi lui avait mentionné, Aaron lui avait permis d'entrer dans sa vie et il se livrait encore plus à elle.

- Tu as bien fait, lui dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, quelque peu étonné de sa réponse. Elle lui sourit.

- On aura d'autres occasion de lui expliquer ce qui va se passer, finit-elle par dire.

Il la fixa un long moment avant d'oser poser la question.

- Et que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer avoir une telle conversation avec Aaron Hotchner. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de tels projets et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait une opportunité inespérée. Il avait fait un pas vers elle et même plus en venant la chercher, à elle maintenant de faire le reste du chemin.

- J'aimerai réaliser le souhait d'un petit garçon et l'aimer lui et son papa comme il se doit, lui répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

- Cela risque d'être assez compliqué... commença-t-il à expliquer.

Ils savaient tout les deux que ça n'allait pas être simple. C'est elle cette fois qui posa la main contre la joue de Hotch. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent en dit bien plus que des mots. Aaron posa sa main sur la hanche d'Emily et décida de se laisser aller. De ne penser qu'à eux et à rien d'autre pour le moment. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement...

- Je suis prêts, s'exclama une petite voix à côté d'eux.

Aaron et Emily s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Lorsque Jack vit ce que les deux adultes allaient faire, il continua.

- Oopps ! Mais vous pouvez quand même vous embrasser !

Jack était à croquer. Il portait un petit pantalon noir avec un magnifique petit pull beige.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais que les papas et les mamans s'embrassent souvent ! s'amusa-t-il à faire remarquer.

Aaron s'approcha de lui, le décolla du sol et le fit s'asseoir sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

- Dis-moi bonhomme, tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile de devenir un papa et une maman ? demanda Hotch à son fils.

Jack regarda tour à tour son père et Emily, le regard amusé.

- Oui... mon copain Rob m'a dit que sa nouvelle maman avait mis du temps avant de vraiment être sa maman et venir vivre avec lui et son papa.

Hotch était soulagé par les dires de son fils.

- Il dit que c'est à cause de trucs de grands ! s'étonna Jack. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide au Père Noël !

L'esprit vif des enfants aura toujours le don d'étonner Hotch. Emily s'amusa de voir Jack aussi vif dans ses réponses. Elle vint à la rescousse d'Aaron.

- Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on organise plein de choses et que l'on voit si on peut vivre tout les 3, expliqua Emily en se rapprochant du petit garçon et en lui prenant délicatement la main. Est-ce que tu es d'accord qu'on fasse un essai, demanda-t-elle.

L'enfant hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Ooohhhh ! J'ai oublié les cadeaux ! s'écria l'enfant en faisant signe à son père de l'aider à redescendre de là où il l'avait perché.

Il courut vers sa chambre, mais fit demi-tour d'un seul coup.

- Vous pouvez vous embrassez pendant ce temps là. Rob m'a dit que les adultes sont souvent timides pour ce genre de chose ! dit Jack avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Files ! lança son père en lui faisant signe.

L'enfant laissa échapper un rire avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre. Emily sourit. Il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire pour Jack. Il gérait très bien la situation. Aaron se tourna lentement vers elle, découvrant son sourire. Leurs regards se trouvèrent à nouveau. Repousser l'échéance n'avait aucun intérêt et ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse !

Aaron attrapa Emily par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa doucement guider entre ses bras et avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne vienne à nouveau les interrompre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

* * *

La soirée avait été fantastique. Le repas était délicieux, les discussions animés et une intimité chaleureuse s'était instaurée au fil de la soirée. Tout ce qu'Emily avait toujours rêver d'avoir à Noël. Grâce à Jack, Aaron et elle avaient vécu ce réveillon sous un tout autre jour et ils avaient réellement apprécié. Les élans de tendresse étaient venus le plus naturellement du monde et Hotch s'était surpris entrer dans ce jeu. Emily s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, retrouvés dans ses bras et leurs mains s'étaient jointes, appréciant l'instant présent. Jack avait été ravi d'avoir son père et Emily à ses côtés. Il s'était tendrement lové contre Emily quand fut venu le moment de regarder le film de Noël : le Pôle Express.

Alors que le générique de fin défilait, Emily jeta un regard attendri sur Jack qui dormait contre elle. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Une immense émotion l'envahit. Pour la première fois, elle sentit son instinct maternel prendre totalement le dessus. Ce petit garçon qui était endormit contre elle ce soir, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Hotch qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il lui sourit tendrement. Si il avait encore un léger doute, c'était fini. Emily faisait définitivement partie de leurs vies et ça malgré tous les efforts qu'il a fait ces dernières années pour la garder à distance. Elle avait su gagner leurs coeurs. Pour la première fois depuis des années, en voyant son fils dans les bras d'Emily, il se sentit heureux et paisible.

- Je vais aller le coucher, chuchota Aaron.

- Je t'accompagne, enchaina-t-elle, sans bouger, attendant qu'Aaron prenne son fils.

Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Le garçon bougea légèrement mais resta dans un profond sommeil. Emily sourit et se redressa pour suivre Hotch dans la chambre de Jack. Il déposa doucement l'enfant sur le lit et le recouvrit de sa couette. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant.

- Joyeux Noël mon fils, lui chuchota-t-il.

Emily assistait à la scène de la porte de la chambre. Hotch était un tout autre homme lorsqu'il était avec son fils. Et elle était aussi tomber sous le charme de cet aspect de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle hésita un instant, puis l'envie d'aller embrasser à son tour l'enfant fut la plus forte. Elle s'assit tout doucement sur le lit et remit une petite mèche de cheveux rebelle de Jack en place. L'enfant dormait paisiblement. Elle se sentie envahit par une infinie tendresse à l'égard du petit garçon. Elle se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Jack.

- Fais de beaux rêves. Joyeux Noël Jack, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Puis avec autant de précaution, elle se releva et suivit Aaron à l'extérieur de la chambre. Hotch referma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers elle.

- Il est temps pour le Père Noël d'entrer en action ! lança-t-il à voix basse.

Il entra dans ce qui devait être sa chambre et en ressorti quelques instants plus tard, avec plusieurs sacs et paquets dans les bras. Lorsqu'Emily le vit, elle laissa échapper un rire étouffé et l'aida en prenant quelques paquets.

- Je vois que le Père Noël n'a pas chômé ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le salon et l'arbre de Noël qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Hotch commença à installer les paquets aux pieds de l'arbre, en prenant soin de ne pas déplacer ceux que Jack avait installé. Jessica avait été adorable en acceptant de faire du shopping avec lui et lui permettant d'acheter des cadeaux. Emily lui donna les paquets qu'elle avait en sa possession et se dirigea vers le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle tout à l'heure. Revenu à ses côtés, elle déposa ses deux cadeaux au pied du sapin, sous le regard étonné d'Aaron.

- Le Père Noël m'a chargé de rajouter ces deux cadeaux ! s'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux adultes se redressèrent et se retrouvèrent tout les deux, face à face. Il n'y avait que les lumières du sapin d'allumées et cela donnait une ambiance tamisée à la pièce. Emily se pencha vers Aaron et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Il l'encercla de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Leur premier baiser avait été lent et tendre. Celui-ci était différent. Il devenait beaucoup plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent presque à bout de souffle, Emily resta un instant, les yeux fermés, le front collé à celui de Hotch et elle sourit.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, finit-elle par avouer, sachant qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Hotch se détacha et ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

- Je crois que Jack en voudras au Père Noël s'il découvre demain matin, que son plus beau cadeau à disparu, expliqua Hotch.

Elle sourit, amusé par l'allusion. Elle était prête à rester pour Jack, pour Hotch et pour elle, mais elle voulait lui entendre dire. Il du le comprendre dans ses yeux car il continua.

- J'ai envie que tu restes, murmura-t-il à son attention.

Elle caressa la joue de Hotch et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Aaron s'allongea sur le canapé. Ils avaient convenu avec Emily d'attendre avant de passer la nuit ensemble. La soirée avait été superbe mais Jack était dans la chambre juste à côté, près à se réveiller au moindre bruit suspect dans l'appartement. Après avoir débarrassé et rangé, Emily était partie chercher son sac de voyage dans le coffre de sa voiture et Aaron l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Maintenant, il restait là, allongé sur le canapé à se remémorer les événements de ces derniers jours : les préparatifs de Noël avec Jack et Emily, les cadeaux pour Jack, sa discussion avec Jessica, l'annonce de Dave et ce réveillon de Noël.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer vivre à nouveaux de tels instants de bonheur. La colère avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et il s'était réfugié derrière son travail. Mais son fils ainsi qu'Emily ne lui avait pas permis de se perdre encore plus loin. Ils avaient su, par on ne sait quel moyen, le ramener à la vie et petit à petit, lui réapprendre à être heureux. Il remarqua à quel point Emily avait pris une place importante ces derniers mois, bien avant la période des fêtes. Après la mort de Hayley, elle avait été là, le ramenant et l'amenant au bureau, prenant des nouvelles de Jack, et à de diverses occasions, prenant soin de l'enfant par de simples attentions.

Il leva les yeux vers le couloir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, près à bondir si son fils s'était réveillé. Mais il eut la surprise de voir Emily, debout devant lui, dans sa tenue pour dormir lors des enquêtes : un short et un vieux tee-shirt d'université.

- Toute petite, j'avais l'habitude d'attendre le Père Noël près du sapin de peur qu'il ne trouve pas la maison dans laquelle nous ne trouvions chaque année, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant du canapé.

- C'est ce que Jack voulait faire aussi, mais il n'a pas résisté, lui répondit Aaron en se redressant en position assise sur le canapé.

Elle sourit en repensant à ce petit garçon qui s'était endormie contre elle. Elle rejoignit Hotch sur le canapé.

- Moi non plus, je n'y arrivais jamais, avoua-t-elle. Mais je dois admettre que je ne serais pas contre une veillée ce soir.

Elle attrapa la main de Hotch et s'allongea sur le canapé en l'attirant à elle. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux allongés, Emily le dos contre le torse d'Aaron. Elle se nicha contre lui. Aaron tira la couverture sur eux et la serra dans ses bras.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Jack arriva tout excité dans le salon et un immense sourire apparut lorsqu'il vit les cadeaux autour du sapin. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux étoiles qui apparurent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son père et Emily, endormis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur la table basse sans les quitter des yeux. Le père noël avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait une nouvelle maman. Son papa était heureux à nouveau. Son regard se posa sur Emily.

Endormie comme ça, elle avait l'air d'un ange pensa-t-il. Emily était peut-être un ange, après tout. Un ange qui était là pour veiller sur eux. Il s'approcha doucement du canapé, s'agenouilla, posa ses petits bras délicatement sur le rebord et posa sa tête sur ses mains pour admirer les deux adultes endormis. Puis il se dit qu'il était temps pour eux de se réveiller. Après tout, c'était Noël et le Père Noël leur avait apporté des cadeaux. Il se redressa lentement et déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Emily, puis se recula tout sourire aux lèvres.

Emily mit un certain temps avant d'émerger totalement de son sommeil et de se rendre compte que ce baiser venait du petit Jack. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, l'enfant lui sourit et elle ne pu que le lui rendre.

- C'est Noël Mily, dit-il à son attention.

- Bonjour toi, lui répondit-elle.

Elle sentit Aaron s'éveiller doucement et légèrement bouger. Elle comprit qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux quand Jack leva les siens vers son père et lui sourit. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras. Elle venait de passer une nuit incroyable, blottie contre lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager non plus. Ses bras l'entouraient toujours.

- C'est Noël, Papa ! Le Père Noël a apporté plein de cadeaux ! lança Jack en se levant et montrant le pied du sapin.

L'enfant se tourna de nouveau vers Emily et Aaron.

- Vous avez vu le Père Noël ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, répondit Aaron.

Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Emily et desserrer son étreinte, mais il allait bien falloir se lever. La présence d'Emily l'avait apaisé et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi reposante. Et quelle agréable sensation que de se réveiller avec une femme dans les bras et de sentir son parfum tout doucement vous réveiller. Emily se décida la première à se redresser et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Aaron ne tarda pas à limiter.

- Et puis tu sais, le Père Noël s'assure que tout le monde dorme profondément avant de distribuer les cadeaux. Et personne ni échappe. Même pas les adultes ! lui raconta Emily.

Jack sourit satisfait de l'explication.

- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? demanda-t-il à Aaron et Emily.

- Oui, vas-y ! répondit Hotch.

- Tu ouvre d'abord le mien et celui de Mily, Papa ! lança rapidement Jack en allant le fameux paquet.

Aaron fut surpris mais il remarqua bien vite que son fils était plus excité d'offrir son cadeau que d'ouvrir les siens. Il regarda tour à tour Emily puis Jack, puis attrapa le paquet que son fils lui tendait. Jack s'assit en face de lui sur la table basse, en regardant Emily, fier de l'offrir à son papa.

- C'est mon idée et c'est Emily qui m'a aidé ! précisa l'enfant.

Aaron regarda Emily se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être et surtout comment ils avaient pu bien organiser ça tout les deux sans qu'l soit au courant. Il ouvrit le paquet et resta sous le choc. Dans le paquet se trouvait un gant de base-ball en cuir dans lequel était posée une balle dédicacée de... Jim Bouton. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il resta un moment à fixé ce gant et cette balle. Quand Jack vit le silence de son père, il expliqua.

- Tu m'avais dis que quand tu étais petit, tu rêvais d'avoir un vrai gant de base-ball pour pouvoir t'entrainer et devenir un champion comme ce Jim Bou...ton. Je voulais un de ses gants mais Mily m'a dit que ça n'existait pas.

Le petit garçon sembla un peu triste mais se reprit vite.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une autre idée. Et elle a trouvé la balle. Ca te plait ?

Aaron regarda son fils, ému que ce petit bonhomme ait pensé à cette histoire et qu'il ait voulu lui faire ce cadeau.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, lui dit son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

Emily était prête à pleurer en assistant à la scène. Quand Jack lui avait parlé de son cadeau, elle avait trouvé ça extrêmement touchant et là, voir ce père ému de l'attention de son fils... Elle devait résister pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

- Et je suis sûre que c'est ta taille, dit Jack lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. J'ai envoyé un de tes gants à Mily !

Aaron se tourna vers elle, plus qu'étonné qu'elle est participé à tout ça.

- Et vous avez manigancé tout ça derrière mon dos ? fit-il remarquer.

Son fils éclata de rire, pendant qu'Emily lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Ils avaient l'air fier d'eux.

- C'est ça qui était drôle ! expliqua son fils amusé par la situation.

Aaron regarda une nouvelle fois la balle et le gant. C'était extraordinaire ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Emily. Il passa la main sur sa joue et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Jack sauta sur place, heureux de les voir s'embrasser. En se séparant, Aaron murmura un merci à Emily.

- A Mily, lança le garçon repartant au pied du sapin chercher son paquet.

Emily était surprise. Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'elle passe Noël avec eux et pourtant Jack avait pensé à elle. En même temps, en repensant au souhait de l'enfant, elle se dit qu'il était logique. Jack revint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui tendit un petit paquet bien emballé. Elle regarda le petit garçon puis son père. Aaron leva les mains.

- Je n'y suis pour rien !

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi, dit-il tout gaiement.

Elle sourit et ouvrit délicatement le paquet. Elle sentait que Jack avait hâte qu'elle découvre sa surprise. Elle souleva le couvercle et découvrit un magnifique pendentif représentant un ange. Il était magnifique. Elle fut tout d'un coup submergée par une tonne d'émotions : l'Amour, la tendresse, la joie, la surprise...

- Un ange…Comme lorsque nous étions dans la neige ! lança Jack.

Des larmes firent leurs apparitions dans les yeux d'Emily. Le petit sourire de Jack disparut, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emily pleurait.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il tout triste.

Emily essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient réussies à passer et hocha la tête. Elle regarda une dernière fois son cadeau avant de se tourner vers Jack.

- C'est magnifique, Jack. Merci, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre elle.

Le petit garçon rassuré la prit dans ses petits bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. Les regards d'Emily et d'Aaron se croisèrent.

Ce petit garçon était incroyable. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, il avait trouvé la force de redevenir un petit garçon plein de vie, d'accueillir Emily dans son coeur et offrir à son père le bonheur dont il avait besoin.

Emily reprit ses esprits et en se détachant de Jack, lui sourit.

- A ton tour d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Jack sauta du canapé et courut au pied du sapin pour commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

* * *

Jack avait revêtu son attirail du parfait petit détective et s'amusait avec le train électrique que lui et son père venait de monter. Emily en avait profité pour faire le petit déjeuner et préparer du café. Elle vit Aaron déposer son gant et sa balle sur une des étagères du salon, près de ce qui lui était le plus cher. La photo de ses parents et la photo de Hayley, la mère de son enfant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, lui confia-t-il. Je me demande comment Jack a pu se souvenir de cette histoire.

- Les enfants ont une mémoire incroyable pour certaines choses. Jack avait envie de faire plaisir à son papa, tout simplement, lui répondit-elle.

Aaron regarda la balle dédicacée et se tourna de nouveau vers Emily.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait... ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Un bon lutin ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

- Tu es incroyable ! lança-t-il d'un coup.

Elle fut tout d'abord étonnée puis elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu es à peine entré dans nos vies que tu accomplie déjà des miracles, expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant qui jouait sur le tapis du salon. C'est Jack qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui le petit ange qui accompli des miracles.

Aaron eut une pensée pour Hayley. C'est elle qui avait fait de ce petit garçon ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Emily remarqua l'air triste qui parcourut le visage de Hotch à cet instant. Elle imaginait très bien à qui il pensait en regardant son fils s'amuser. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ses pensées.

- Elle aurait été fière de lui, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Emily lui prit la main pour qu'il sente qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit légèrement. Il passa la main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et tout en l'attirant à lui, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle l'étreignit aussi, appréciant l'instant.

- Et si nous prenions le petit déjeuner, dit-elle à l'attention des deux hotchner.

Elle leva les yeux vers Aaron.

- Excellente idée. Jack... ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son père.

- On arrête de jouer pour le moment et on va déjeuner ! lui dit Aaron. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous étions invités chez tante Jessica tout à l'heure.

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête, tout en se relevant. Emily quitta les bras de Hotch pour se rendre en cuisine et servir ce qu'elle avait préparé. Aaron aida son fils à mettre de côté le train électrique et ranger les quelques personnages qui trainaient ici et là avant de guider son fils vers la cuisine.

- Est-ce que Mily peut venir avec nous ? demanda Jack.

Aaron savait que Jack poserait sûrement la question. Emily n'était pas étonnée non plus. Ils échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord, Emily répondit à l'enfant.

- Tu sais Jack, vous allez dans la famille de ta maman et je pense qu'ils ont simplement envie de passer du temps avec toi et ton papa.

- Oui mais maintenant tu fais partie de la famille, dit Jack tout naturellement.

- Je crois qu'ils sont encore tristes que ta maman ne soit plus là. Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps, continua d'expliquer Emily.

Le petit garçon la fixa un instant mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Il semblait avoir comprit ce qu'Emily venait de lui expliquer. Il piqua sa fourchette dans un bout de pancake qu'Emily venait de lui servir et le mangea.

- Et puis, je dois aller voir ma famille moi aussi, continua Emily en mangeant à son tour un pancake.

- La dame d'hier, c'est ta maman ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle, amusé qu'il s'intéresse à sa famille.

Aaron et elle échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ? demanda-t-il.

Ni Emily, ni Aaron ne s'attendait à cette question de la part du garçon et ils devaient avouer qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envisagé cela. Emily regarda Hotch pour savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre. Il ne semblait pas contre. Les parents de Hotch étaient mort quand son frère Sean et lui étaient enfant et Hayley avait perdu sa mère bien avant la naissance de Jack. Ce petit garçon n'avait jamais eu de grand-mère. Mais Emily avait un doute sur le rôle qu'Elizabeth Prentiss pourrait jouer. Elle était loin d'être une mère modèle alors une grand-mère ? Et puis leur relation était bien trop récente pour qu'elle ait envisagé ce genre de chose. Et pourtant, Jack l'avait fait.

- Si tu veux, finit par répondre Emily à Jack.

L'enfant continua à déjeuner tranquillement.

* * *

Elle entra dans l'immense salon et trouva sa mère en robe de chambre entrain de prendre son café, en lisant le journal. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille arriver, Elizabeth Prentiss posa le journal et enleva ses lunettes.

- Emily ! lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour Maman. Joyeux Noël ! répondit Emily en allant l'embrasser.

- Je suis étonnée de voir ici ce matin, s'étonna sa mère. Je te pensais en meilleure compagnie.

Emily sourit. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu l'habitude du passer par quatre chemins pour dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné hier soir et puis... Jack et Aaron devaient se rendre dans la famille pour Noël, expliqua rapidement.

- Je comprends, répondit Elizabeth. Comment s'est passé ton réveillon ?

Emily regarda un instant sa mère avant de répondre.

- Jack et Aaron ont été incroyables. Cela a été un magnifique réveillon de Noël, répondit Emily tout sourire.

Elizabeth était heureuse de voir sa fille ainsi.

- Et toi ? Comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée, demanda Emily.

- Oh tu sais ce que c'est ! Tout s'est très bien déroulé. Nous avons terminé aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Tout le monde était ravi, expliqua sa mère. Tu reste déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? demanda presque timidement Elizabeth.

- Bien sûr ! Oh, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, répondit Emily en lui tendant un paquet.

Elizabeth le prit.

- Il ne fallait pas...

- Et on m'a chargé de te remettre ceci, continua Emily en tendant, cette fois, à sa mère, un papier roulé en parchemin.

Sa mère était étonnée et se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Elle le déplia et fut surprise d'y découvrir un superbe dessin représentant sa grande maison.

- Jack était triste de ne pas pouvoir te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël alors il t'a fait un dessin, expliqua Emily.

Elizabeth était très touchée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet enfant, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa fille en parler, elle avait su qu'il avait du cœur et que son père et lui, avaient conquérit celui de sa fille.

- C'est un enfant charmant, fit remarquer Elizabeth.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Emily, un sourire sur le visage. Tu n'ouvres pas mon cadeau ? demande-t-elle à sa mère.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'exécuter. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une brochure d'une petite auberge. Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis elle se souvint.

- On avait été un week-end toutes les deux après l'obtention de mon diplôme, tu te souviens ? demanda Emily.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, lança sa mère.

- Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer un de ses jours...

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers sa fille. Elle était très touchée qu'Emily souhaite se rapprocher d'elle.

- Enfin si nos emplois respectifs nous le permettent, précisa-t-elle en rigolant.

Sa mère la regarda. Sa fille était heureuse et épanouie. C'était son plus beau cadeau.

- Et si Aaron et Jack veulent bien te laisser quelques jours avec ta vieille mère, ironisa Elizabeth.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Elle regarda la neige tombée sur Washington. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir proposer à Jack et Aaron d'aller se balader au parc mais ils devaient encore être dans leur famille. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son livre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle regarda son horloge : 19h17. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle déposa son livre sur le canapé et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle regarda par son judas, elle fut agréablement surprise. Elle sourit tout en ouvrant sa porte.

Aaron était debout de l'autre côté, Jack endormit dans les bras. Elle se sentit complètement fondre devant ce tableau. Hotch lui sourit timidement.

- Jack tenait absolument à te souhaiter une dernière fois Joyeux Noël, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant et en regardant le visage de son fils endormit sur son épaule.

Emily souriait toujours et lui fit signe d'entrer. Comme si l'enfant avait senti sa présence, il bougea légèrement en chuchotant

- Mily ?

Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

- Oui mon ange, lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Jack redressa légèrement la tête et ouvrit ses petits yeux. A peine leurs regards se sont-ils croisés qu'il tendit ses bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne à son tour dans les bras. Dans un geste tout naturelle, elle prit délicatement le petit garçon et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut bien calé contre elle, qu'elle leva les yeux vers Hotch, comme pour demander si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Aaron semblait même ravi.

L'enfant cala la tête dans le cou d'Emily et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

- On va rentrer, murmura Hotch.  
- Non, lança le petit garçon à peine réveillé. Veux rester avec Mily.

Elle sentit le petit garçon resserrer son étreinte et elle n'avait aucune envie de briser ce contact. Emily posa un tendre regard sur Jack avant de lever les yeux vers son père. Aaron avait déjà craqué devant son fils lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de passer voir Emily et là, il n'allait pas non plus pouvoir résister au regard qu'Emily lui lançait.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que Hotch cédait, elle se dirigea vers le salon avec l'enfant dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta lentement les marches. Elle sentit Aaron à quelques pas derrière elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Elle déposa tout doucement Jack sur le lit et le recouvrit d'un plaid. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de l'enfant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle se redressa et se vit Hotch observer la scène. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de redescendre dans le salon.

- Votre journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Un café, si tu as, lui répondit-il.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et attendit sa réponse concernant la journée.

- Ça a été une belle journée... journée éprouvante mais une belle journée, répéta-t-il.

Emily était soulagée. Elle avait pensé souvent à eux aujourd'hui. C'était toujours difficile de fêter Noël lorsqu'un être cher manquait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être là pour les soutenir mais elle avait respecté le deuil de cette famille.

- Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
- J'ai déjeuné avec ma mère et passer le début d'après-midi avec elle. Je dois avouer que cela ne nous était pas arriver depuis...

Elle s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle se tourna vers Aaron.

- Je crois que nous n'avions jamais partagé de cette manière. C'était très agréable ! avoua-t-elle.

Puis elle continua et sortit deux tasses. Alors qu'elle s'afférait à préparer, Hotch remarqua qu'elle portait le pendentif que lui avait offert Jack. C'était un bijou très simple mais qui sur elle, resplendissait. Il sourit et Emily le remarqua.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Il te va très bien, lui répondit-il en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait autour du coup.

Dans un geste tout naturel, elle porta la main à son coup et prit délicatement le médaillon entre ses doigts. Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Aarron vit à quel point elle avait été touchée par ce cadeau et ce que cela représentait pour elle. Le café fut prêt et elle alla chercher la cafetière et en versa dans les deux tasses. Ils ne risquaient pas de dormir avec ça mais elle n'avait aucune envie que cette soirée se termine. Elle reposa la cafetière sur son socle. Elle tendit une tasse à Hotch et prit la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Ils discutèrent un très long moment. Aaron se surprit à remarquer leur complicité malgré leurs différences... et il pouvait même dire aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas des différences mais des complémentarités. Il connaissait Emily en tant que personne depuis plusieurs années mais il appréciait découvrir la femme. Quand il jeta un œil sur l'heure, il vit qu'il était déjà tard. Loin de lui l'idée de ne pas trouver la compagnie d'Emily agréable, mais il ne pouvait abuser plus de son hospitalité.

- Il se fait tard. Nous allons rentrés... commença-t-il à dire en se levant.

- Jack dort déjà. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, lança-t-elle se levant à son tour.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il pouvait interpréter les choses d'une autre manière, et bien qu'elle n'aurait rien contre passer la nuit dans les bras d'Aaron, elle savait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt et que Jack dormait à l'étage au dessus. Aaron remarqua le trouble d'Emily.

- Même si ton canapé m'a l'air très confortable, nous n'allons pas abuser...

- Vous ne m'ennuyez absolument pas ! Au contraire, l'interrompit-elle. J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie que cette belle journée se termine.

Il sourit à sa remarque et s'approcha d'elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et les laissant descendre le long de ses bras, pour terminer par joindre ses mains aux siennes.

- Moi non plus, murmura-t-il.

Emily adorait de plus en plus l'homme attentionné qu'elle découvrait en Hotch.

- Je prends le canapé. Je te laisse aller dormir avec ton fils, continua-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Absolument. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je passerai la nuit sur mon sofa, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu viens de faire deux heureux, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle sourit et noua ses bras autour du cou d'Aaron.

- Trois, murmura-t-elle avant de se hisser vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'éternisa et à bout de souffle, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front. Ils savaient tout les deux que ça n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Ils s'écartèrent lentement sans se lâcher des yeux.

- Est-ce que je peux embrasser une dernière fois Jack ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en la prenant par la main et en se rendant à l'étage avec elle.

Jack était emmitouflé dans le plaid, profondément endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible. Aaron était heureux qu'Emily ait insisté pour qu'ils restent. Cela lui aurait été difficile d'imposer un autre réveil en pleine nuit à son fils. Emily s'assit délicatement sur le lit, tandis qu'Aaron déposait sa veste un peu plus loin, sur un fauteuil. Elle l'observa un instant puis se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Aaron observait la scène et se dit qu'Emily était une mère. Elle n'avait pas encore d'enfant mais elle avait ce don maternel que certaines femmes ont naturellement.

Il se rapprocha du lit, retira rapidement ses chaussures et commença à s'installer près de son fils. Emily se releva doucement et commença à ramasser quelques affaires à elle. La seule envie de Hotch à cet instant, était de serrer contre lui son fils et Emily.

- Je crois que ce lit est assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les trois, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se décider. Elle déposa toutes les affaires qu'elle avait prises et se glissa tout doucement aux côtés de Jack, face à Aaron. Ils restèrent un long moment, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre puis comme si l'enfant l'avait senti, il se rapprocha d'Emily et se nicha contre elle. Tout d'abord surprise, elle l'enveloppa délicatement de ses bras. Aaron sourit tendrement à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, puis il se rapprocha lui aussi et noua sa main à celle d'Emily qui se trouvait sur le petit garçon.

* * *

Garica était tout excitée et cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'elle leur répétait qu'elle avait hâte d'être au nouvel an. JJ était venu faire un point avec eux sur les différents dossiers traités en ce jour.

C'est à cet instant que Hotch revint d'une réunion, la tête penché sur un dossier, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Monsieur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié mon invitation pour le réveillon du nouvel an ? lança Garcia à l'intention de son supérieur.

Hotch s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Absolument pas, répondit-il  
- Il a bien trop peur de la réaction de Garcia si ça devait arriver, chuchota Morgan à Prentiss avant de s'éloigner.

Elle sourit à la remarque. Elle écouta tout de même d'une oreille attentive ce qui suivi et elle n'était pas la seule. JJ se tenait tout près.

- Justement, je voulais te demander... commença-t-il ?  
- Oui, répondit précautionneusement Garcia.  
- Est-ce que je peux venir accompagner ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Jack est bien entendu lui aussi invité, je ne l'avais pas précisé mais... s'expliqua Garcia.

Hotch sourit et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Emily et de JJ, qui se lancèrent un regard.

- Jack est tout excité à l'idée de ce réveillon mais ce n'était pas de Jack dont je voulais parler, lui fit-il remarquer.

Pour une fois, Garcia resta silencieuse, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit.

- Oh...euh oui... bien sûr, aucun problème ! répondit-elle.  
- Merci, lança-t-il avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

Juste avant de se tourner définitivement, il jeta un regard à Prentiss puis s'en alla.

Garcia n'était pas la seule sous le choc. JJ et Emily l'étaient elles aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Emily se posa des questions. Hotch et elle avaient envisagé de le dire à l'équipe, tout en sachant qu'ils le devineraient assez rapidement s'ils gardaient ça secret. Mais rien n'avait vraiment été décidé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle la personne qu'il souhaitait amener ? Elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Pas avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours. Venant de Hotch, c'était surprenant ! Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait initiative.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que Hotch vient de demander ? demanda JJ en se rapprochant de Garcia et Prentiss  
- Hotch va venir avec une femme ! articula Garcia. Hotch a une femme dans sa vie ? répéta-t-elle sous le choc.

Prentiss se leva et vint près de ses amis. Toutes les trois regardaient en direction du bureau de Hotch.

- Comment est-ce possible ? continua Garcia.  
- Tu sais, Garcia, ces choses là arrivent, essaya de la réconforter Emily.  
- Non... enfin si... , se corrigea-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amies. Et vous pensez que c'est sérieux ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Prentiss ne savait pas si elle devait répondre quoi que ce soit, de peur d'être démasqué. Elle avait de la chance Morgan et Reid n'étaient pas là.

- Si il vient avec elle et Jack, c'est que c'est du sérieux, sinon il n'aurait jamais impliqué l'équipe et encore moins son fils ! répondit JJ.

Emily du faire très attention à ne pas montrer sa joie, à cet instant, en entendant JJ parler de cette "femme" de cette manière.

- Oui, Hotch n'ai pas du genre à n'avoir qu'une aventure d'un soir, dit Emily et elle se demanda si elle l'avait dit pour rassurer Garcia ou bien pour se rassurer elle même.  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! se ressaisit Garcia.

Garcia ne sembla pas satisfaite de la situation. Emily trouva ça quelque peu bizarre, sachant que Garcia n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que Hotch méritait d'être à nouveau heureux. C'était peut-être l'effet de surprise qui faisait ça.

- C'est un peu soudain tout de même ! fit remarquer Garcia.

- Hotch est toujours très discret lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie privée, lui répondit JJ.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de cette nouvelle ? lui demanda Prentiss.

- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avoir de pouvoir me faire un avis sur la question, répondit Garcia en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

JJ et Prentiss la regardèrent s'éloigner et Emily repensa aux dernières paroles prononcées par son amie. La connaissant, elle allait sûrement faire des recherches et essayer de découvrir qui pouvait bien être cette invité surprise. Elle voulut la rejoindre pour la convaincre de ne pas le faire mais elle savait que c'était peine perdu.

- J'avoue que j'ai hâte de connaitre cette mystérieuse femme, lança JJ avant de s'éloigner laissant Emily avec ses pensées.

* * *

Garcia déboula dans le bureau de Rossi. Celui-ci finissait de remplir les derniers documents pour le bureau à Quantico. Il leva les yeux et la vit planter devant lui.

- On a un problème ? lança-t-elle d'un coup.

Dave resta un moment à la regarder. Il savait qu'avec Garcia, un problème n'était pas forcément ce dont ça avait l'air.

- Hotch vient au réveillon accompagné ! s'écria-t-elle presque.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis ferma les dossiers sur lequel il travaillait et la regarda. Il savait très bien qui était cette mystérieuse femme qui allait accompagner Aaron à la soirée, mais il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il tenait à respecter le choix de ses amis.

- Ce qui veut dire que tous mes plans s'en trouvent chamboulés ! Mais je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas une femme, surgissant de nul part qui va faire tout capoter ! Je dois avouer que Hotch est très doué pour garder secret sa vie privée. ... enchaina Garcia sans laisser le temps à Rossi d'en placer une. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur...

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Dave la fixer.

- Enfin... je... je n'ai pas réellement cherché, répondit-elle presque en bégayant. C'est juste que j'ai voulu savoir...

Dave se contentait de la fixer, amusé par la situation.

- Pourquoi nous fait-il ça à nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis heureuse pour lui mais... s'expliqua Garcia. Mais je suis toujours persuadée qu'il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour comprendre certaines choses, continua-t-elle. Je ne...  
- Garcia ! l'interrompit-il. Dois-je te rappeler que Hotch est l'un de nos meilleurs profilers et aussi le chef de cette équipe ?  
- Non, Monsieur. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit ? lui fit-il remarquer.  
- J'ai été très discrète et... puis elle s'interrompit. Dave avait raison. Hotch était le meilleur et il avait du certainement comprendre ce qui se tramait. Je vois ! C'est pour ça que je ne trouve rien sur cette femme, conclut-elle. Et bien Garcia ne va pas en rester là !

Une lueur de malice apparut dans son regard.

- Je vais contre attaquer ! lança-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Rossi la regarda sortir. Il sourit. Il avait hâte d'être à ce réveillon !

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

- Garcia, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'arpenter la pièce 5 minutes ! lança Morgan à l'intention de son amie.  
- J'espère que tu plaisante ? lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Hotch doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre en compagnie d'une femme que nous ne connaissons même pas ! Et Emily qui n'est toujours pas là ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Elle a dit qu'elle était en route quand je l'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone ! Elle ne devrait plus tarder ! excusa JJ.

Tout le monde était arrivé chez Garcia pour fêter le réveillon. Tout le monde sauf Rossi, Prentiss et Hotch. Pénéloppe avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et avait vraiment voulu marquer l'occasion. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous réunis pour le nouvel an.

- Tout va très bien se passer, glissa Kévin à Garcia en s'approchant d'elle et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ils se regardèrent. Henry émit quelques sons ce qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Le petit garçon était sur une couverture, à terre, à jouer avec son père.

- Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Rossi ? demanda Reid.  
- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant d'arriver, répondit JJ.  
- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long, conclut Garcia.

Morgan la fixa un instant avant de lui demander.

- Tu m'as l'air bien trop stressé pour quelqu'un qui organise une simple soirée conviviale chez elle pour le nouvel an ?

Elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit que ça. Elle avait tout prévu : le repas, les invitations, les petits cadeaux, la place de chacun à table etc... mais ce qu'elle avait pas venu venir, c'était que Hotch contrarierait ses plans. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pénéloppe courut ouvrir. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que son regard rempli d'espoir, s'estompa. Aucun invité ne pouvait voir qui venait d'arriver, la porte empêchant toute visibilité.

- C'est vous Dave ! dit-elle en le laissant entrer.  
- Désolé de te décevoir à ce point, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard pour lui signifier qu'il avait très bien comprit et qu'il la taquinait.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, adressa-t-il aux autres.

Il tendit une bouteille de champagne à Pénéloppe.

- Nous avons quelque chose à fêter ce soir, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans le salon.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Garcia quand Rossi prononça ces quelques paroles.

- Je vais la mettre au frais ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.  
- On commençait à croire que vous nous aviez abandonné, plaisanta Morgan.  
- Et manquer cette soirée ! Pour rien au monde ! répondit Dave. Mais je vois que je ne suis pas le dernier ? fit-il remarquer.  
- Non, Prentiss et Hotch manquent encore à l'appel, répondit Morgan.

A cet instant, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Kévin se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- J'Y VAIS ! entendit-il.

Garcia arriva comme une furie dans le salon et s'arrêta net devant la porte, pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Elle inspira et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience de savoir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le stress de Garcia ayant été contagieux.

- OH MON DIEU ! laissa échapper de surprise Pénéloppe.

Elle resta sans bouger sur le pas de la porte. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus un immense sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

- Pincez-moi ! Je rêve ! lança-t-elle.

Puis une petite main apparut et vint pincez gentiment Garcia comme elle l'avait demandé.

- Hey, s'écria-t-elle doucement.

Ils purent tous deviné que cette petite main appartenait à Jack. Mais ils attendaient tous de savoir qui se trouvait aux côtés des deux Hotchner pour déclencher une telle réaction de la part de Garcia. Un petit rire suivit.

Pénéloppe afficha un grand sourire et décida de ne rien dire de plus. Elle laissa les nouveaux venus entrer. Jack fut le premier à entrer, suivi d'Emily et Aaron. Tout le monde fut sous le choc. Tout le monde sauf Rossi qui se compta de sourire et d'observer la réaction de ses amis. Ils se levèrent tous pour les saluer.

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Morgan, tout sourire !

Il serra la main de Hotch. Il était très heureux pour ses amis. L'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit et Garcia avait essayé de le convaincre de mettre son plan à exécution, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela deviendrait possible.

- Votre invitée n'est pas avec vous Hotch ? demanda Reid.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, interloqués.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Jack leva un regard interrogateur vers son père.

- De quoi il parle Papa ? demanda-t-il.

Garcia s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit garçon.

- Ce n'est rien mon coeur, c'est Tonton Spencer qui n'a rien comprit, lui dit-elle en jetant un regard à Reid.

Lorsqu'il vit Hotch et Prentiss se regarder, il comprit enfin.

- Oh... s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde rit à l'attitude de Spencer.

- Viens par ici Beauté, lança Morgan à Prentiss.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Toutes mes félicitations, lui murmura-t-il en se détachant.

JJ, qui avait prit Henry dans ses bras, s'approcha et la serra contre elle à son tour. Quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard de son amie, elle lui sourit.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en regardant Emily et Hotch, tour à tour.  
- Alors depuis combien de temps nous faites-vous des cachoteries tout les deux ? demanda Garcia, prête à découvrir la vérité.

Prentiss et Hotch se regardèrent. Que devait-il répondre ? Comme si Jack les avait entendu, il répondit à leur place.

- C'est mon cadeau de Noël, expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

JJ et Garcia affichèrent un regard tendre pour l'enfant. Tandis que Rossi et Morgan affichèrent un air amusé. Jack s'approcha de JJ et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux jouer avec Henry ?  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en souriant et en déposant Henry sur la couverture posée au milieu du salon.  
- Tu fais bien attention Jack, lança son père. Henry est plus petit que toi.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit et commença à jouer avec Henry et ses jouets.

- Est-ce que vous avez le droit ? demanda Reid.

Il eut à nouveau le droit à un regard noir de la part de ses amis.

- Enfin...je veux dire que... vous avez le droit, bien sûr...mais ce que je veux dire c'est... comment ça va se passer au bureau maintenant ? s'expliqua-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emily et Aaron.

- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! s'écria Garcia tout en sautillant sur place, trop excité par la nouvelle.

Puis Emily, Hotch et elle regardèrent Rossi, attendant qu'ils prennent la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'étrange sensation d'être le dernier au courant ? s'étonna Morgan.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul, fit remarquer JJ en lançant un regard à Garcia.  
- J'avais promis de ne rien dire. C'est ma vie qui était en jeu sur ce coup là, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Un silence suivit et Rossi resta sans rien dire, attendant que l'excitation retombe un peu.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous n'étions pas dans la confidence non plus, intervint Emily.

Elle regarda Hotch puis continua.

- Tout s'est passé très vite.

Hotch se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main derrière elle. Ce geste eut pour effet de déclencher une apparition de sourires sur tous les visages.

- Le Père Noël a des lutins très compétents, fit remarquer Aaron en fixant Rossi.  
- Rossi, par pitié, livrez-nous le fin mot de l'histoire, supplia JJ.

Il sourit. Il était heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que chacun était enchanté pour Emily et Aaron.

- J'ai réussi à ce qu'une unité de formation soit détachée à Quantico pour développer les heures de Sciences du comportement enseigner aux recrues. J'ai proposé à Prentiss d'en prendre la direction et elle a accepté.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Emily et elle comprit dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient heureux et fière d'elle. Mais elle sentit que Reid n'était pas rassuré.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne fera plus partie de l'équipe ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! fit remarqué Prentiss en souriant pour essayer de le rassurer.  
- Je veux que cette unité ait un lien direct avec notre équipe. Rien de tel que de côtoyer les meilleurs pour apprendre, expliqua Dave.  
- Le Père Noël t'a gâté cette année, ma belle, lança Morgan à l'attention de Prentiss. Toutes mes félicitations !  
- Est-ce que vous avez d'autres surprises à nous annoncer ? demanda JJ.  
- On va s'arrêter là pour le moment, répondit Emily en souriant.  
- Puisque tout le monde est là... que la fête commence, lança Kévin qui arriva la bouteille de champagne et les coupes.

Il déposa le plateau de verres sur la table puis il tendit la bouteille à Rossi.

- A vous l'honneur ! lui dit-il.

Garcia attrapa les verres. Rossi hésita un instant mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hotch, il se résigna. Aaron avait toujours la main posé sur la hanche d'Emily. Il prit le verre que Garcia lui tendit. Emily fit de même. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leurs attentions sur Rossi, essayant d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne.

Une nouvelle année allait commencer et si elle restait dans la même lignée que cette fin d'année, cela d'être une année riche en surprise. Emily était heureuse et en sentant Aaron à ses côtés ce soir, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Faire en sorte de garder la profession qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'exercer et de fonder une chose qu'elle ne pensait plus possible : une famille.

BOOOPPPPP

Le bouchon s'envola dans les airs et Garcia glissa tout de suite sa coupe sous la bouteille. Rossi la servit et s'occupa des autres verres vides. Il glissa la bouteille sur la table non loin et prit le verre que Morgan lui tendait. Il regarda tour à tour les membres présents et sourit. Que de chemin parcourut depuis son retour dans l'équipe. Il leva son verre.

- Aux nouvelles opportunités ! déclara-t-il.

Ils l'imitèrent tous.

* * *

Emily avait proposé son aide à Garcia pour installer la table. Leur hôte s'activait en cuisine, secondé par JJ et Morgan, tandis que le reste des invités discutaient dans le salon. Elle finissait de mettre les couverts quand elle sentit une main dans son dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hotch.

- Je suis un peu en retard mais... commença-t-il.

Puis il lui tendit un petit paquet, emballé de papier cadeau.

- Arrivée expresse du Pôle Nord, déclara-t-il en lui souriant.

Elle prit délicatement le paquet et commença à l'ouvrir. Entre temps, elle lança un regard interrogateur à Hotch, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et laissa apparaître une magnifique petite décoration de Noël : un ange argenté. Elle leva les yeux vers Aaron et comprit à quel point c'était important pour lui. Jack lui avait raconté l'histoire de chacune des décorations de Noël qu'il y avait sur leur sapin. Emily avait adoré découvrir toutes ces petites histoires et traditions. Cela avait commencé avec l'arrière grand-mère d'Aaron et depuis la tradition était perpétuée. Chaque membre de la famille avait sa décoration.

Elle prit doucement la décoration entre ses doigts et l'admira. Elle vit une inscription de notée au verso.

" A EMILY : le plus joli miracle de Noël. AARON"

Elle fut plus que touchée par cette attention. Elle se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Elle leva les yeux vers Aaron puis s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle la voix remplie d'émotion.

Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ils se détachèrent quelque peu étonné et se tournèrent vers le coupable. Garcia affichait un immense sourire.

- Photo souvenir ! lança-t-elle avant de retourner avec ses invités.  
- Je crois qu'on va y avoir le droit un bon nombre de fois pendant la soirée, fit remarquer Hotch.  
- J'en ai bien peur, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle déposa l'ange doucement dans sa boite et la referma.

- Si tu es d'accord, nous pourrions aller l'accrocher sur notre sapin, une fois la soirée terminée, proposa Aaron.  
- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle à nouveau.

* * *

- C'est sur ça que vous étiez entrain de travailler ces derniers temps, fit remarquer JJ à l'attention de Rossi.  
- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la paperasserie peut prendre du temps, lança Rossi.

Aaron qui se trouvait sur le canapé, Emily dans ses bras, approuva.

- Je confirme ! dit-il.  
- Et si vous saviez le nombre de personne qui prétendre s'y connaître en psychologie ! continua Rossi. J'ai reçu plus d'une cinquantaine de postulants pour la section !  
- Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a aucun de correct, s'inquiéta Prentiss.  
- Heureusement pour nous, si ! répondit Dave. Pour cette année, j'ai sélectionné 20 recrues mais il reste du boulot !  
- Bon courage Prentiss ! lança Morgan.  
- Il y a 3 ou 4 candidatures très intéressantes ! finit par dire Dave.  
- Je sens que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer, lui répondit Prentiss.  
- Loin de là ! ponctua Dave  
- Et bien, nous, nous risquons de manger froid si nous ne nous décidons pas à passer à table, intervint Garcia. Aller ! Tout le monde à table !

Lorsqu'ils virent la table dressée et le menu qui les attendait, ils se tournèrent vers leur hôte.

- C'est magnifique, Garcia, la félicita Hotch.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table.

* * *

Emily ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa entrer Aaron, qui tenait Jack dans ses bras, à moitié endormi. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux. A peine eurent-ils franchit le pas de la porte que Jack se redressa légèrement.

- Il faut accrocher l'ange de Mily ! dit-il à l'attention de son père.

Hotch et Emily échangèrent un regard complice puis elle prit la boîte dans son sac, contenant la décoration. Elle la sortit délicatement. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack et Aaron qui la regardaient. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 près du sapin.

- Tu pourrais la mettre tout là-haut, près de l'étoile ! proposa Jack. Parce que les anges, ils vivent dans le ciel.

Les deux adultes sourirent à la remarque de l'enfant.

- C'est une excellente idée Jack, lui répondit Emily tout en accrochant l'ange sur un des branches à l'endroit indiqué par le petit garçon. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir accroché.  
- Super, s'écria Jack.  
- C'est parfait, répondit Aaron.

Emily et lui échangèrent un long regard. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ce geste anodin, mais pour eux, cela signifiait tellement. Emily avait sa place dans la famille. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouée et les larmes montées. Elle n'était pas triste. Loin de là. Elle était heureuse et émue. Hotch le remarqua et tout en lui souriant tendrement, il serra son fils contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi, bonhomme d'aller te coucher, dit-il à l'attention de son fils.

Jack ne résista pas. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père.

- Tu restes avec nous Mily ? demanda-t-il à moitié endormit.

Elle le regarda lutter contre le sommeil. Elle savait que si cette fois elle restait, Aaron ne dormirait pas à nouveau sur le canapé. Mais étaient-ils prêt à franchir cette nouvelle étape ? Elle croisa le regard de Hotch. Elle aimait cet homme et elle était attiré par lui, alors quelle excuse voulait-elle trouver ? Elle caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant qui venait de fermer les yeux.

- Je ne vais nulle part, murmura-t-elle.

Aaron lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et vit Emily taper un message sur son téléphone portable. Elle le sentit arriver et sans lever les yeux vers lui...

- J'envoie un message à Garcia pour la remercier pour TOUT ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en fin de phrase.

Ils savaient tout les deux que Garcia avait eu un grand rôle dans toute cette histoire. Elle envoya le message et leva les yeux vers Hotch. Il enleva son manteau au porte manteau avant de venir à ses côtés.

- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre de ça, mais j'ai l'étrange sensation tout de même d'avoir été la victime d'un coup monté, fit remarquer Hotch.

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

- Et je dois avouer que je n'ai rien vu venir ! précisa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha en l'enlaçant.

- Je me console ne me disant que Rossi est le meilleur profiler de sa génération, lui dit-il.

A cet instant, le portable de Prentiss vibra. Elle ouvrit le message et une photo de Hotch et elle apparut. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle tourna l'écran vers Aaaron puis lu le message joint à la photo : "L'année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Soyez heureux...votre dévouée Pénéloppe".

- Elle est incroyable, fit remarquer Emily.

Emily déposa son téléphone sur le canapé et se réinstalla dans les bras d'Aaron. Comme un rituel, ils posèrent lentement leur front l'un contre l'autre.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, murmura-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de rester mais elle avait la sensation que les choses s'accéléraient sans qu'elle réalise quoi que ce soit.

- J'adorerai mais... est-ce que... tu ne crois pas que nous allons un peu trop vite ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a de ça plusieurs mois, je t'aurais répondu que oui. Je crois même que nous n'aurions pas cette discussion, ici et maintenant. J'étais bien trop convaincu que la souffrance devait être ma seule compagne. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu es entré dans ma vie... dans nos vies, à Jack et moi sans que nous le réalisions.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras d'Emily pour attraper ses mains et les serrer dans les siennes. Il laissa apparaître un léger sourire puis baissa les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

- Tu sais quand est-ce que j'ai eu mon premier sentiment tendre pour toi ? lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer, attendant la suite.

- Il y a de ça 4 ans, quand tu as attendu mon retour et que tu as insisté pour intégrer l'équipe.

Elle se souvenait de ça parfaitement. Elle sourit. Elle avait été impressionné et en même temps furieuse contre lui à cet époque, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Elle était faite pour ce job et elle comptait bien le prouver. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Lors de cet échange, elle avait remarqué que le regard de Hotch avait changé à son égard, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela.

- J'ai perdu assez de temps avec mes démons pour risquer de tout perdre à nouveau, continua-t-il doucement. Mais si tu...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Elle se hissa vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hotch pour répondre à ce baiser et la serrer contre lui. Ce baiser échangé résumait très bien la promesse faite en cet instant. Leurs corps s'épousèrent parfaitement. Le baiser s'approfondit et aucun des deux ne voulaient interrompre cet instant. Mais à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs regards se trouvèrent à nouveau plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Aaron prit délicatement la main d'Emily dans la sienne et la guida vers sa chambre.

L'ange accroché par Emily brilla de milles feux, sous le rayon de lune que la fenêtre du salon laissait passer.

Une année venait de commencer... une nouvelle vie allait débuter pour cette nouvelle famille.

THE END


End file.
